Cambiar mi destino
by delighted-moonlight
Summary: Esta es la historia de Kassidy. Una humana que lleva mucho tiempo en el digimundo pero no recuerda muchas cosas de su vida ¿anterior?.¿Rectificará y se unirá a Takuya y a sus amigos o seguirá en el bando de Kerpymon?¿Conseguirán los chicos que recuerde quién es y recupere su humanidad?
1. Chapter 1:Introducción

**Este es el primer capítulo de mi historia,espero que os guste y siento las faltas de ortografía,puntuación y si aveces me contradigo un poco ya que soy novata en esto e intentaré ir mejorando e ir explicando algunos datos que no se entiendan bien .Dejaré notas al principio, al final o en los dos para escribir cosas para tener en cuenta. Acepto cualquier comentario o consejo. Os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

**CAMBIAR MI DESTINO**

**Chaper 1:Introducción,la vida de Kassidy**

Estoy perdida...No relacionándolo con mi situación geográfica sino en este lugar...Sé que estoy en el digimundo porque me crié aquí ,pero lo que no entiendo es precisamente eso: Todos los recuerdos que tengo son de estar aquí pero sin embargo ¡soy humana!

Recuerdo algunas cosas de mi mundo pero muy pocas y me gustaría saber más. Contaré un poco mi vida para que os situéis un poco...

Me llamo Kassidy aunque todos en el digimundo me conocen como Shana. Esto se debe a que Shana y Kassidy son dos caras de la misma moneda aunque nadie lo sepa...Llegué al digimundo a los siete años mas o menos y ahora desconozco mi edad actual debido a que el tiempo pasa de diferente manera en el mundo real aunque en este momento aparento unos once o doce años, soy bastante alta y en este preciso momento tengo el pelo negro aunque soy castaña clara tirando a rubio y por qué tengo el pelo negro es otro caso..

Cuando llegué al digimundo me acogieron los tres grandes ángeles del digimundo ,pasando mucho tiempo con seraphimon sobre todo porque me recordaba a un padre. Hace unos seis meses que cherubimon se corrompió ,y se convirtió en kerpimon,y hace tres que me uní a él... Esto es porque discutí en gran proporción con seraphimon y kerpimon aprovechó para convencerme y unirme a él ,aunque mas bien me defino como un espíritu libre que va y viene por donde le puede venir bien. Se puede decir que soy muy útil en la batalla ya que tengo cualidades que mis oponentes no tienen ,ya os contaré, soy muy ágil,domino todo lo relacionado con espadas y arcos. Solo he perdido contra un digimon , el mismo que me enseñó todo lo que sé y que es mi actual compañero aunque también dispongo de la compañía de dos coredramons (uno azul y otro verde) y un dracomon aunque su historia ya saldrá mas adelante...

* * *

**Este es el primer capítulo como dije antes ( breve para presentar al personaje que inventé),voy a aclarar un poco las cosas por si me explico mal:**

**-Kassidy es huérfana.**

**-Está al servicio de kerpimon porque está "corrompida" y en este estado se hace llamar Shana **

**-Su compañero digimon es matadormon aunque lleva mucho tiempo en el digimundo así que hizo amigos como los coredramons y otros que saldran más adelante**

**Estos acontecimientos son anteriores a cuando los niños son llamados al digimundo y hay algunas cosas que me saltaré como cuándo llegaron al digimundo y algunas peleas para no acerlo muy largo y por favor dejar reviews con consejos porque es el primer fic que subo aunque espero actualizar pronto**


	2. Chapter 2:El nacimiento de dos guerreros

**El nacimiento de los guerreros del fuego y de la luz**

Shana se encontraba en la estación de Shibuya observando la cantidad de niños que habían acudido a la llamada que les había echo Ophanimon. No sabía como podría elegir a cinco niños entre todos los que habían asistido.

Cuando sonó la campana indicando que debía subir al tren centró su atención en dos chicos que acababan de llegar. Se fijó en que uno de ellos no dudo en subirse a un trailmon aunque su acompañante lo estuvo reflexionando un rato.

-Debería pensar más rápido subir o no, va a acabar perdiendo el trailmon- dijo para si misma aunque su comentario fue escuchado por su acompañante digimon Matadormon

-Me parece una pérdida de tiempo que esté haciendo esto Ophanimon. ¿Enserio piensa que pueden vencer a Kerpymon?- preguntó el digimon

-No deberías subestimar a los humanos. Ophanimon no perdería el tiempo llamándolos si no creyera que pueden vencerle

-Solo me parecen inferiores a los digimon.

-¿Me consideras inferior a ti ,Matadormon?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Tú eres diferente, no eres como ellos...

-Pero en su día lo fui- le dije interrumpiendo.

-Eso ya no importa. En su día fuiste como ellos, lo imagino, pero ahora ya no así que no te considero inferior a mí.

-Ya sé que ahora no soy como ellos, no tienes por que recordármelo.

-¿Hechas de menos ser humana? ¿Vivir cómo ellos?

-No lo se Matadormon... Recuerdo muy pocas cosas de mi vida en el mundo humano así que no sabría contestarte, aunque no te niego que a veces me gustaría desentenderme de todo esto... Dejar que arreglen todo entre ellos y apartarme de su camino.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Sinceramente no lo sé...

Mientras en otro trailmon se encontraban Takuya, Zoe, Tommy y JP. Hace unos momentos acababan de observar como sus móviles se habían convertido en unos aparatos desconocidos para ellos hasta que una voz ,procedente de los aparatos,les dijo que estaban en el digimundo y que eso eran dispositivos digitales.

Cuando desembarcaron Worm ,el trailmon, les dijo que estaban en el pueblo de la llama y antes de marcharse les dijo que tenían que buscar los espíritus digitales.

En ese momento apareció Cerberumon preguntando por el espíritu digital y devorando los datos del pueblo.

Takuya, al intentar proteger a Tommy de Cerberumon, consiguió el espíritu digital del fuego transformándose en Agunimon derrotando así al digimon malvado y devolviendo los datos robados por el digimon malvado a la estación,en la que conocieron a Bokomon y a Neemon, dos digimon que les acompañarían en su viaje. En otro lugar de la estación se encontraban observando Shana y Matadormon la batalla.

-Te dije que no debías subestimarlos- dijo Shana.

-Que el chiquillo haya conseguido derrotar a Cerberumon no significan que vayan a conseguir hacerse más poderosos y devolverle la paz al digimundo-respondió Matadormon fríamente.

-¿Por qué lo dudas? ¿Acaso yo no me hice más fuerte?

-¿Por qué no dejas de compararte con ellos?

-Me gusta recordarme lo que soy...Además sé que eso te molesta porque normalmente no me contestas con preguntas e intentas convencerme de que no soy como ellos.

-No te contesto con preguntas porque normalmente conozco las respuestas y tranquila, ya no te intentaré convencerte de que eres diferente a ellos porque eres muy terca y me haces perder la paciencia.

-No sabía que te dieras por vencido tan fácilmente-contestó con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-No estoy acostumbrada a perder, eso es todo.

-Marchémonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí...

-Estaba deseando que dijeras eso porque...-Matadormon fue interrumpido por un gazimon que venía corriendo a informar sobre algo a Shana.

-Shana, hay otro humano e-en el digi-digimundo-dijo el gazimon cansado de haber recorrido el trayecto desde donde había visto al humano.

-¿En dónde está?- preguntó Shana atenta a las indicaciones del pequeño digimon.

-Cerca de las ruinas, además Bokomon y Neemon llevarán a los humanos al bosque

-¿Estás totalmente seguro?

-Si, segurísimo

-De acuerdo gazimon , te agradecería que no le contaras a nadie que has visto humanos en el digimundo ni que estos humanos consiguieron el espíritu de los antiguos guerreros.

-Esta bien Shana, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Ahora márchate y olvida que nos has visto.

-Si me entero de algo más te avisaré- contestó antes de marcharse.

-Me sorprende la relación que consigues con los digimon.-dijo Matadormon mientras emprendían la marcha al bosque.

-No sé por qué, llevo muchos años en el digimundo.

-Eso ya lo sé porque por si no lo recuerdas, pasé esos años a tu lado.

-Claro que lo sé, has sido la único que me apoyó siempre y nunca me abandonó.

-Eres mi compañera, nunca lo haría.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué no quieres que se sepa que vinieron los humanos a salvar el mundo digital?

-Porque no quiero que los guerreros legendarios que están del lado de Kerpymon se entrometan en su camino y en el mío

-Me parece un buen motivo

-Matadormon , ¿notas eso?

-Sí, si no me equivoco eso que notamos es un espíritu digital

-Será interesante ver quién será el elegido para dominar este espíritu y será aún mas divertido si pelean contra algún digimon

-Pues adentrémonos en las ruinas para averiguarlo

Mientras ,en el interior de las ruinas, los niños se encontraban peleando contra Raremon. Takuya intentó digievolucionar otra vez en Agunimon pero no fue capaz. Estaban perdidos pero de la nada apareció otro niño que resultó ser el elegido para convertirse en Lobomon de la luz.

-Ese debe ser el otro niño del que nos habló gazimon-dijo Matadormon.

-Si no me equivoco ese niño se llama Koji- dijo pensando en voz alta

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida

-Es una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de mi niñez, él era uno de mis amigos por no decir que era el único.

-Si era el niño del que nos habló gazimon y estaba por el digimundo el solo significa que es solitario e independiente, no me sorprende que fuera tu amigo...

-Eres muy observadora, aveces odio que me conozcas tanto.Vámonos,estoy cansada de estar espiando a los niños.

-No eres la única...

* * *

**Este es el segundo capítulo,más largo y a medida que pasen los capítulos se irán resolviendo los misterios que rodean a Shana.Sé que los digimon no tienen género pero trataré a Mtadormon como si fuese de género femenino.**

**Gracias happy dreams y aunque se te cortaran algunas frases (a mi también me pasa) te entendí perfectamente.**

**Intentaré actualizar cada día capítulos tan largos como hoy aunque aún tengo que pensar que poner en el capítulo siguiente porque voy a cambiar el espíritu digital de Zoe para que haya 11 espíritus (se supone que uno es para kassidy) y no sé cual sugerencias :)**

**HASTA MAÑANA **


	3. Chapter 3:Kumamon y el éter

**Kumamon del hielo y el secreto del éter...**

Los niños se encontraban en la estación de la llama, en frente a un trailmon que les llevaría de vuelta a su mundo .JP estaba seguro de querer irse y convenció a Tommy para que se fuera con él aunque al final no se marchó ninguno de los .Entonces una voz habló a través de los digivice:

-Id a la estación del bosque...

-¿Dónde está la estación del bosque?-preguntó Takuya impaciente.

-...

-¡Contesta! Por favor...

-...

-Se ha cortado..-dijo JP

-La estación del bosque es una gran estación en la tierra de los bosques,está al final de esta vía cruzando una fábrica.A unos dos días de aquí.-dijo Bokomon

-Pues ¡en marcha!-dijo Takuya.

-Siii-contestó el resto.

Mientras ,en la misma vía pero algo más adelante...

-¿Me quieres explicar que hacemos aquí?-preguntó Matadormon.

-Quiero que 'cojas' el digicódigo del puente y se lo des a los cadlemons.

-¿Y eso es para?

-Estabas cansada de espiar a los niños,¿no?Pues entraremos en acción-dijo desviando la mirada al fondo del acantilado.

-Vale ,pero ¿cómo conseguirás que los cadlemons colaboren?-preguntó siguiendo la mirada de su compañera.

-Pidiéndoselo-contestó emprendiendo la marcha hacia el pueblo de dichos digimon.

-¿Crees que aceptarán tan fácilmente?-dijo adelantando y cortándole el paso a Shana.

-No lo sabremos hasta que no se lo preguntemos-le contestó esquivando a Matadormon.

-Como tu digas...

Ya habían llegado,entonces aparecieron los cadlemons y al frente estaba el jefe del pueblo.

-¿Qué te trae por nuestro humilde pueblo,Shana?-pregunto el jefe.

-Vine para advertiros-dijo dando una vuelta por el terreno.

-¿Advertirnos sobre qué?-preguntó intrigado.

-Sobre unos humanos-esta contestación provocó que su compañera digimon se llevara las "manos" a la cabeza y numerosas risas entre los cadlemons.

-¿Enserio crees que le tenemos miedo a unos humanos?-dijo entre risas el jefe.

-No son unos simples humanos...se tratan de unos niños humanos que heredaron el poder para digievolucionar en los antiguos querreros legendarios-dijo segura de lo que decía.

-Eso es imposible...-dijo sin creerse del todo lo que había dicho la chica.

-Si no me crees deja que Matadormon coja los datos del puente y os los entregue a uno de vosotros para que los niños pasen por el pueblo, así podrás ponerlos a prueba.

-De acuerdo,hazlo.-Dijo convencido el jefe.

Dicho eso Matadormon le entregó el digicódigo del puente a un cadlemon; ella y Shana cruzaron de un salto al otro lado del camino y esperaron hasta que divisaron a los niños , entonces decidieron buscar un sitio privilegiado para observar. La humana estaba meditando varios temas mentalmente hasta que Matadormon rompió el silencio:

-¿Desde cuando notastes el espíritu digital?

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó.

-Shana...No soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que hicistes esto para que los niños encuentren el espíritu digital,¿por qué no me contastes tu plan desde el principio?-dijo mirándome.

-Para evitar tus comentarios y ya calla que están bajando.

Todo iba como Shana lo había planeado:Takuya digievolucionó y se estaba enfrentando a los cadlemons pero de la nada salió Tommy,por un momento Shana sintió que todo se iría al garete pero de repente notó que el espíritu reaccionó a Tommy , en un descuido Shana casi se cae de la roca en la que estaban ,pero Matadormon reaccionó rápido y la agarró antes de que cayera;ese pequeño contratiempo fue notado por Takuya y por Tommy ,que al estar en su forma de digimon tenían los sentidos más agudizados, pero no le hicieron caso, cosa que agradeció mentalmente Shana.

-Vámonos,ya no hace falta que pongamos más obstáculos porque el próximo punto que deben cruzar es la fábrica de vientos y allí ya se encargará Snimon de ponerlos a prueba-dijo sonriendo.

-Y si no me equivoco ahí se rumorea que está el último espiritu digital ya que el del viento lo tiene un digimon y el resto los tiene Kerpymon-dijo Matadormon

-No es el último...-dijo Shana desconcertando a Matadormon,ante esta reacción del digimon Shana continuó-Hay un décimo primer espíritu y deberías saberlo.Éste aún está en posesión de Seraphimon, por eso Ophanimon los envia allí,estoy segurísima de que es el que tendrá Zoe ya que el del viento ya tiene "dueña".

-Lo del viento lo sabía pero lo del onceavo espíritu digital no.¿Cuál es ese espíritu?

-El que representa el poder angelical más comunmente llamado éter.

-Y sabías que Ophanimon les mandaría al castillo de Seraphimon para conseguirlo y por eeso también sabías que pasarían por aquí-dijo asimilando la información que le había dado su compañera.

-Así es aunque pienso que los niños desconocen el motivo por el cual estan llendo a la estación del bosque.

-¿Cómo sabías que el espíritu del éter lo tenía Seraphimon?

-Por si no lo recuerdas estuve viviendo con él muchos años y aparte de entrenarme con el espíritu digital y hacerme estudiar hablábamos y me contaba ciertas cosas,era como su consejera...

-Le echas de menos.

-No-dijo fríamente-vámonos.

-No era una pregunta...-dijo Matadormon para ella misma-¿Crees que el otro chico habrá emprendido el viaje hacia la estación del bosque?-Le preguntó a Shana intentando cambiar de tema

-Supongo que si...-pero fue interrumpida por algo,o mejor dicho alguien...-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Duskmon,te creía desaparecido...

-Deberías mejorar tu ironía,se nota demasiado-dijo tan frío como siempre.

-Y tu te podías reír un poco- le contestó.

-Cuando encuentre motivos para hacerlo ,lo haré.

-¿Que quieres?-le preguntó fríamente también Matadormon para evitar que la discusión continuara.

-Kerpymon quiere hablar con Shana.

-Qué habré echo esta vez para enfadar al todopoderoso?-preguntó retóricamente.

-_Para variar nada-_contestó una voz ronca que habló de la nada.

-¿Tan urgente era que no podías esperar a que llegase?-preguntó Shana.

-_Supuse que tardarías en llegar así que preferí acercarme yo_

_-_Lo que tu digas...¿Qué es eso tan urgente que necesitas para que nos dignes con tu presencia?

-_Cuando cruces el pueblo que hay más adelante quiero que vayas con Grumblemon a las tres montañas y le ayudes a recolectar digicódigo.Y por cierto , no olvides con quien estás hablando así que_ _controla__ las bromitas...-_dicho eso se marchó sin dejar a Shana quejarse.

_-_Aveces no lo soporrrrrto ,de verdad..No puede recolectar Grumblemon él solito el digicódigo,tengo que vigilarlo..¡Cómo si fuera una niñera!-ese comentario hizo que la digimon acompañante de la humana riera y el otro digimon esbozara una pequeña sonrisa .

-Yo me marcho ya y vosotras deberíais empezar a caminar sino llegaréis muy tarde-y dicho eso Duskmon desapareció entre las sombras

-Buscaremos un lugar para pasar la noche y por la mañana nos iremos...

* * *

**Aquí está un nuevo capítulo,el nuevo espíritu digital será el éter(mitológico) aunque gracias por las sugerencias Happy dreams **


	4. Chapter 4:La aparición de Shana

**El misterio de la fábrica . La aparición de Shana y Grumblemon ante los niños **

Mientras Shana y Matadormon se encontraron con Duskmon y Kerpymon,Takuya y Tommy ya habían vencido a los cadlemon y habían recuperado el digicódigo del puente.

-Lo sentimos mucho...solo queríamos comprobar que eran verdad los rumores de que los niños humanos iban a salvar el mundo digital..-se disculpaba el jefe del pueblo.

-¿Nos estabais probando?-preguntó Tommy.

-Se puede decir que si-contestóel jefe.

-¿Se puede saber por qué nos probabais?-preguntó esta vez JP.

-Pues porque...

-¿Estás seguro de que les podemos contar por qué hicimos lo que hicimos?-le interrumpió otro cadlemon.

-Pues ahora que lo pienso...no veo ningún inconveniente en decirles que nos vinieron a advertir que venían unos niños humanos con los supuestos antiguos espíritus digitales y queríamos comprobar que era verdad.

-¿Quien os dijo que iban a venir los niños humanos?-preguntó Bokomon.

-Pues...no os lo podemos decir..Por cierto si cruzáis el puente y seguís las vías llegareis a la estación del bosque.

-Muchas gracias-contestaron.

Tras despedirse de los cadlemon emprendieron el viaje por donde les indicaron pero sin querer se desviaron hasta la fábrica de vientos . Entran ya que piensan que dentro pueden encontrar comida, al entrar los detiene un minomon pero Zoe lo convence de que los dejen pasar y los guíe por la fabrica, dentro de la fabrica JP tiene que ir al baño,mientras esperan Tommy rompe el silencio:

-¿Quién creéis que habrá hablado con los cadlemon?

-No sé,supongo que habrá sido algún digimon.-dijo Zoe.

-Pues yo no pienso lo mismo-dijo Bokomon.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los tres a la vez.

-Haber..hace un tiempo se comentaba sobre unos ataques a numerosas aldeas por un digimon muy poderoso-contó Bokomon

-¿Y qué tiene eso de extraño considerando los tiempos que estabais pasando?-preguntó Takuya.

-Hay rumores que dicen que el digimon está acompañado por una humana,eso es lo extraño.

-¿Queee?-dijeron alarmando al minomon que los acompañaba.

-Lo siento-mino,no he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación-mino y he de deciros-mino que los rumores son verdad-mino,sin ir más lejos-mino, ayer vino a hablar con el gerente-mino.-Contó minomon.

-¿Y para qué iba a venir una humana,que se dedica a destruir aldeas,a hablar con el gerente de la fábrica?-preguntó Zoe.

-Eso no lo sé-mino.

-Y más importante,¿por qué destruye aldeas?-preguntó esta vez Tommy.

-Se rumorea que se alió con Kerpymon-contestó esta vez Bokomon.

-Se dice que si-mino-afirmó minomon.

Después de esa conversación avisaron a JP de lo que habían descubierto,cuando se enteraron de la verdadera finalidad de la fábrica de vientos decidieron idear un plan para liberar a los kokuwamon . Todo iba bien hasta que apareció Snimon,entonces JP mostrando su valor hizo que el espíritu digital que estaba en la fábrica reaccionara y se convirtió en Beetlemon,el guerrero legendario del trueno,después de la pelea la fábrica quedó destruida y los kokuwamon quedaron libres . Sin que los niños se dieran cuenta,Matadormon los había observado desde que llegaron a la fábrica para avisar a Shana sobre alguna novedad,cuando la pelea acabó fue a avisar a su compañera que se encontraba en una aldea próxima a la fábrica . Cuando llegó:

-Y bien Matadormon,¿alguna novedad?-preguntó al aire Shana,segundos después apareció Matadormon.

-Para empezar Snimon ha sido derrotado hace unos momentos y los kokuwamon han sido liberados,el niño restante a conseguido el espíritu digital del trueno y saben que fuimos nosotras las que avisamos a los cadlemon y que hablastes ayer con Snimon.-Relató Matadormon.

-Bueno,no tenemos que preocuparnos por ninguno de los acontecimientos,así que vámonos a la montaña en la que está Grumblemon antes de que se enfade.-y dicho eso emprendieron la marcha.

Mientras,Koji estaba escalando la montaña más alta de una cordillera formada por 3 montañas,escuchó unos gritos de auxilio procedentes de una cueva y fue a ver que pasaba . Cuando llegó vio a unas shellnumemon encerradas en una jaula,las intentó liberar pero alguien lo empujo y se cayó por el precipicio,en ese momento Shana y Matadormon estaban llegando cuando escucharo un grito acompañado por una figura que caía por el precipicio.

-Matadormon ayuda a Koji,rápido-le ordenó . La digimon obedeció la orden y antes de que Koji llegara al suelo provocó que las reservas de heno que tenían los shellnumemon se cayesen en el saliente de la montaña con el cual casi choca,después de comprobar que el chico estaba vivo volvió con Shana,pero no se dio cuenta de que Koji había visto a Matadormon y le había dicho "gracias",antes de desmayarse por el cansancio,aunque Matadormon no lo había oído.

-Ya está,él está bien-dijo Matadormon.

-Gracias Matadormon,sigamos para ver que trata de conseguir el inútil de Grumblemon.

Takuya y sus amigos habían llegado a la aldea de la que se había ido Shana hace unos momentos,allí se encontraron unos shellnumemon que pedían ayuda a cambio de comida . Los shellnumemon machos los llevan en trailmon a su aldea y les cuentan como Grumblemon había secuestrado a las hembras de su aldea,la cual estaba en posición vertical así que les costó un poco llevar,cuando por fin habían llegado se encontraron a Koji,quién les explicó por que ayudaba a los shellnumemon . Planificaron como liberar a las rehenes pero por la noche los shellnumemon,al enterarse de que los niños eran guerreros lejendarios,los ataron a la montaña,allí los despespertaron y los digimon les explicaron que como eran aliados de grumblemon éste liberaría a las hembras de la aldea , aunque los niños no dejaban de negar que eran sus aliados los shellnumemon no les creían . Cuando llegó Grumblemon...

-¿Habéis decidido decirme donde está el digicódigo de vuestra montaña?-preguntó Grumblemon.

-Grumblemon si no liberas a las chicas romperemos las cuerdas y tus aliados morirán.-dijo el mayor de los shellnumemon .

-¿Aliados?¿Ellos?Haced lo que queráis con ellos ,no es mi problema.

-Entonces ¿no te importa lo que les pase?Ellos tambien son guerreros legendarios,deberían importarte sus vidas.

-Así que ellos son los niños que consiguieron los espíritus digitales de los antiguos guerreros legendarios,genial asi podré conseguir sus espíritus digitales.

-¿Qué?entonces ¿no sois aliados?

-¡Ya te hemos dicho que no!-contestaron Tommy y JP.

-Ahora veréis,golpe de ojo de serpiente-atacó Grumblemon aunque los niños lo esquivaron provocó que a los shellnumemon se les callerann los cuchillos,ocasión que aprovechó Koji para soltarse y digivoluciorar,los niños fueron liberados por los shellnumemon . JP digievolucionó al igual que los demás y llevó a Zoe a un saliente de la montaña junto a Bokomon y a Neemon,luego se unió a la batalla . Allí Lobomon quiso atacar en varias ocasiones pero Agunimon se interponía y no podía . Momentos después , del agujero por el que apareció Grumblemon salieron Shana y Matadormon,las cuales al oír el sonido de pelea decidieron ir a ver que ocurría.

-Grumblemon,¿por qué tardas tanto?-cuando salió del túnel se fijó en la situación-Ahh ya veo por que.

-Tu eres la humana que está del lado de Kerpymon-dijo Kumamon.

-Y vosotros sois los críos que tienen los espíritus digitales de los antiguos guerreros-dijo Shana.

-¿A quién llamas tu críos?-dijo Beetlemon.

-A vosotros,¿lo dudabais?-dijo Matardormon fríamente.

-Que digimon más borde-dijo Lobomon.

-No sé a quien me recuerda...-dijo Agunimon lo suficientemente alto para que le oyese Lobomon.

-¿Hola?Estabamos peleando antes de que interrumpierais-dijo Grumblemon mirando a Shana y a Matadormon.

-De paso que venimos a apoyarte en la batalla...-contestó Shana.

-¿Apoyarme?¿a mi?Soy Grumblemon el guerrero legendario de la tierra,¿enserio crees que no puedo con esos niños?-dijo con un tono arrogante.

-Ya sé quien eres,no dejas de decirlo.Y sí,creo que en algún momento esos niños te derrotaran-contestó Shana imitando el tono de Grumblemon.

-Niña creída,¿que estás insinuando?-preguntó Grumblemon encarando a Shana.

-Que eres un incompetente.

-Serás..-Grumblemon se disponía a atacar a Shana pero Matadormon se interpuso e hizo que se chocara contra la montaña.

-Nosotros hemos intentado inflingirle daño pero no lo hemos conseguido,y eso que somos cuatro,sin embargo ese digimon sin nisiquiera usar una técnica lo ha mandado a volar y le ha inflingido más daño que todos nosotros juntos...-dijo Lobomon asimilando lo que acababa de ver.

-Eso se debe a la diferencia de nivel-les contestó Shana-debéis encontrar el espíritu digital animal porque sino no tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra ellos...-fue interrumpida por Grumblemon que había vuelto a aparecer haciendo otro agujero en la montaña.

-Debería castigarte por lo que me hicistes pero sin ti no habría logrado conseguir,esto...-dijo Grumblemon enseñando una estatuilla.

-No...-dijo Shana.

-Grumblemon cambio de digievolución a...Gigasmon-después de que Grumblemon dijera eso apareció un digimon sorprendió a todos los presentes excepto a Shana y Matadormon.

-La hemos fastidiado...ahora no tenéis ninguna posibilidad...debéis encontrar vuestros espíritus animales o no podréis pararlo.

Después de decirles eso,Gigasmon absorbió los datos de la montaña provocando que los niños,incluyendo a Shana y Matadormon,se cayesen en diferentes sitios : Beetlemon,Zoe,Bokomon y Neemon por un lado y Shana,Matadormon,Lobomon,Agunimon y Kumamon por otro...


	5. Chapter 5:La intervención de Shana

**Capítiulo 5: El "compañerismo" de Shana.**

No sabían donde estaban...Habían caído por el agujero que había creado Gigasmon pero no sabían a dónde les había llevado. Se habían caído sobre cojines, por suerta para los chicos ya que Matadormon al tener buenos reflejos había cogido a Shana y pudieron aterrizar sanas y salvas.

-Menudo golpe- se quejó Takuya.

-Hemos aterrizado sobre cojines, no sé por qué te quejas- le dijo Koji con su tono frío habitual.

-Aunque hayamos caído sobre cojines, la caída ha sido muy grande- contestó Tommy.

-Eso da igual, estoy de acuerdo con Koji-dijo con un tono frío como el de Koji Shana.

-Claro, si yo tuviera un digimon que cuando me vaya a caer me sujetase tampoco me quejaría de la caída...- dijo Takuya al principio muy alto aunque fue bajando el tono debido a las miradas que recibían de parte del digimon y la niña.

-Lo que tú digas, no voy a perder el tiempo con vosotros... Adiós -dicho eso Shana empezó a retirarse aunque Matadormon esperó un poco. Cuando se disponía a marchar..

-Espera, tu eres el digimon que me salvó cuando me caí en la montaña, ¿no? - preguntó Koji.

-Si - contestó secamente Matadormon.

-¿Por qué lo hicistes?

-Porque me lo pidió ella, sino no me habría molestado. De cierto modo estás vivo gracias a Shana.

-¡Matadormon apura!- gritó Shana a cierta distancia de ellos aunque había escuchado la conversación. Dicho eso el digimon se acercó y desaparecieron a lo lejos.

-No sabía que fueras su amigo- le dijo Takuya.

-No soy su amigo- contestó Koji algo confundido por lo que le dijo Matadormon - aunque Shana me resulta muy familiar...

-Eh, ¿dónde está Tommy?- preguntó alarmado Takuya.

-Estoy aquí, mira, hay un montón de juguetes!...

Mientras con Shana y Matadormon.

-No devistes decirle eso a Koji- dijo Shana.

-¿Por qué?

-Le conozco lo suficiente para saber que le dará vueltas al asunto hasta que descubra lo que necesita.

-Alamejor no.

-No ha cambiado en nada, estoy segura de que lo hará porque...- dejó de hablar porque oyeron un grito. Al rato pasó un gran digimon con forma de oso cargando algo.

-¿Enserio? Les dejamos hace 5 minutos y ya se meten en líos.. Mira, es Cyberdramon así que vámonos de aquí.

-Deberíamos ayudarles..

-¿Enserio? Estás de broma..

-Sabes que yo no bromeo y debemos ayudarles porque son humanos, tu especie por si lo olvidabas.

-Cuando te pones en ese plan no te aguanto, así que vamos...

De vuelta con los chicos y Warumonzaemon..

-¡Tommy!- gritaba Takuya persiguiendo al digimon.

De repente delante de Warumonzaemon aparece Shana, aunque a él no pareció importarle.

-Apártate niña.

-Apártame tu, si puedes..-Tommy, Koji y Takuya se quedaron pensando en por qué retó a un digimon sin que estuviera su compañera digimon.

-Como te atreves.. Ataque de los corazones rotos.

El ataque iba directo a Shana pero en el último momento esquivó el ataque sin dificultades saltando y dandole un golpe al digimon lo que probocó que éste cayera soltando a Tommy.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Koji asombrado mientras que Takuya se apresuraba a rescatar a Tommy.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis de mi y aunque no lo recuerdes tú eres el que más cosas conoce de mi lobito.

-Si lo supiera lo recordaría.

-No lo recuerdas porque no te acuerdas o no quieres hacerle caso a una parte de tú mente que en el fondo sabe quien soy aunque aún no lo aceptes.. Nos vemos pronto ya que tengo que hablar con vosotros cuando estéis todos reunidos, no deberías alejarte del grupo ahora ya que necesitáis estar todos juntos para la batalla. Cuando entéis en la ciudad de los bosques iré a visitaros..

Dicho eso apareció Matadormon y le lanzó una de las dagas que lleva encima al Warumonzaemon , pero no lo mató. Debido al impacto Warumonzaemon estaba en el suelo, Matadormon se acercó a él y mientras le quitaba la daga susurró algo inentendible para los humanos (excepto para su compañera) . Después de eso apareció Monzaemon en lugar de su contraparte virus. Después de eso se marcharon a donde estaba Cyberdramon y se marcharon del lugar. Los digimons que habitaban la isla se disculparon con los niños y les prestaron una avioneta para irse de allí y reunirse con sus amigos ya que tenían muchas cosas que contarles...

* * *

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar pero estuve muy liada con los exámenes finales, como ahora ya estoy de vacaciones espero actualizar pronto.**

**Decidí no continuar el capítulo , aunque sé que qedó corto , porque quiero poner la conversación de Shana con los niños y lo que pasa en el bosque de los televisores todo junto. No voy a escribir la hisoria de Zoe y esos en la escuela de los digimon porque es la misma. Intentaré actualizar mañana.**

**Gracias por el comentario Shya212 y espero que te siga gustando la historia.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bosque de televisores

**Capítulo 6: El bosque de televisores.**

Cuando por fin se reunieron todos empezaron a conversar sobre que había pasado.

-Nosotros acabamos en un colegio para digimon dónde ayudamos a un Tsunomon a ayudar a sus amigos- contó JP.

-Nosotros acabamos en una ciudad de juguetes que flotaba en el aire- contó Tommy.

-Con Shana- añadió Koji.

-¿Qué?- gritaron sorprendidos Zoe, JP ,Bokomon y Neemon.

-Si bueno, se me había olvidado...- dijo Tommy.

-¿Cómo se te iba a olvidar que has pasado casi todo un día con ella?- le preguntó alarmada Bokomon- ¡si es una persona horrible! Es mala, egoísta, grosera, chula, fría, borde..

-Será borde y fría pero no es mala, al menos no con nosotros- dijo Koji.

-Eso es verdad, con nosotros se comportó como Koji habitualmente- dijo Takuya.

-¿Qué no es mala? Destruye aldeas, mata digimon a sangre fría, no nos deja dormir por las pesadillas que nos crea y no podemos estar tranquilos; ¿y pretendéis decirme que no es mala?- dijo Bokomon.

-Tendrá sus motivos- dijo Koji.

-Yo supongo que sí porque a nosotros nos atacó un digimon maligno y en vez de matarlo hizo algo extraño, como cuando nosotros lo purificamos, pero no lo convirtió en digihuevo- dijo Takuya.

-Y me salvó- añadió Tommy.

-Y vosotros, ¿por qué estáis de su lado?- dice Bokomon.

-No estamos de su lado, solo os decimos lo que pasó- dijo Koji.

-Debemos continuar el camino si queremos llegar a la terminal del bosque- cambió de tema Takuya.

Al decir eso emprendieron otra vez el camino. Cuando empezó a oscurecer, decidieron parar en medio de un bosque. Estaban buscando comida cuando salió la luna y en los árboles se reflejaron imágenes de la Tierra lo que confundió mucho a todos lo niños.

-Cuando sale la luna los árboles reflejan lo que más queréis, por eso se le llama bosque de televisores- contó una voz desconocida para alguno de ellos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Takuya.

-¿Quién va a ser? yo - rió Shana de su comentario.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Bokomon.

-He venido a visitaros como le dije a Koji.

-Entonces ¿estos televisores reflejan la Tierra en tiempo real?- preguntó Tommy mientras miraba la imagen de sus padres.

-Eso no es seguro, ya que reflejan lo que más quieres no es posible saber si es en tiempo real o una imagen- contestó Shana acercándose a ellos y apoyándose en un árbol.

-Y ¿por qué no se refleja nada en el árbol sobre el que estás?- preguntó Zoe.

-Porque yo no quiero nada de ese mundo ni de éste- dijo incorporándose.

-¿No echas de menos a nadie?- preguntó Koji.

-¿Y tu?

-...

-Somos muy parecidos, no lo olvides. Muchas cosas que piensas tú las comparto yo.

-Eso no es cierto, sino él estaría del lado de Kerpymon- contestó esta vez Bokomon.

-¿Quién dice que este de su lado?- preguntó Shana.

-Pues.. Destruyes aldeas y digimon así que buena no puedes ser.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, puedo ser mala y no estar de su lado y para mi la maldad y la bondad son algo relativo dependiendo del lado del que se mire.

-Entonces, ¿ de qué lado estás?

-Del lado que me convenga. Si Kerpymon me dice que haga algo pues lo hago por las consecuencias que me pueden causar pero si es algo excesivo no, pero si me conviene combatir con algunos de sus aliados lo hago. Se puede decir que hago lo que quiero si quiero y cuando quiero- contestó Shana riéndose al final.

-¿Y tu digimon?- preguntó JP temeroso.

-¿Matadormon? Cenando.

-Si es tu compañera ¿por qué no cenáis juntas?- preguntó Tommy curioso.

-Aunque seamos compañeras somos las dos muy independientes, además no compartimos los mismos gustos para la comer.

-¿Qué cena?- volvió a preguntar.

-Eres demasiado pequeño para saverlo, prodría traumatizarte o algo por el estilo. Por cierto deberías cenar se hace tarde. Me pasaré después para contaros algo que necesitáis saber- dicho eso empezó a caminar pero Tommy la detuvo.

-¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros?- esa pregunta asombró a todos los presentes- si luego tienes que volver.. así no tienes que hacerlo.

-Tommy- empezó a decir Shana. Se agachó poniéndose a su altura- gracias pero no creo que esté bien que cene con vosotros.

-Si que está bien. Llevas mucho tiempo en el digimundo y nos puedes contar cosas y..y..y nos dices que cenar porque no tenemos ni idea.

-Bokomon y Neemon os dirán que cenar.

-Por favor.. Me gustaría mucho.

-No entiendo por qué.

-Porque eres diferente. Eres humana pero vives entre digimon, eres como nosotros pero eres muy diferente y no sé simplemente me gustaría.

-Tommy hace muchos muchos años que no estoy con humanos y no creo que pudiera cenar correctamente con vosotros.

-Deja de poner excusas que así no llegamos a ningún lado y además tengo hambre- dijo Takuya volviendo a la hoguera.

-Está bien pero no te acostumbres pequeñajo.

-Eso ya lo veremos... dijo sonriendo.

Encontraron unas carnezanas **(creo que se llamaba así) **pero JP como tenía hambre le dio un bocado sin saber que había que asarlas.

-¡Que mal saben!- se quejó JP.

-Porque hay que asarlas- le dijo Bokomon-Pero tampoco mucho sino se quemaran y sabrán peor.

-Enhorabuena Bokomon, has descubrierto América- dijo Shana con ironía los niños se sorprendieron y la miraron extrañados .- ¿Qué?¿ Nunca habéis oído esa expresión?

-Si pero no me imaginaba que supieras que es América- dijo JP más relajado.

-No soy tan tonta como para no saber que América es uno de los 5 continentes.

-Entonces vivistes en la Tierra- dijo Zoe.

-Claro, soy humana.

-Y ¿con cuántos años vinistes? - preguntó Takuya.

-Con la edad de Tommy.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes ahora?-dijo Koji entrando en la conversación.

-Pues no lo sé porque el tiempo en el digimundo cambia con respecto a la Tierra. Aveces va muy lento, luego más rápido, luego lento... llevo cantidad de años en el digimundo sin embargo no envejezco en función del tiempo del digimundo sino el de la Tierra.

-¿Y tus padres no te echarán de menos?- preguntó JP.

-Mis padres están muertos- ante aquella respuesta los niños se desanimaron un poco.

-Lo siento-dijo JP.

-No lo sientas, no tenía mucha relación con ellos y aunque pasé más tiempo con mi padre no tenía mucha relación con él.

-¿Estaban separados?- preguntó Zoe.

-No. Yo vivía con mi madre y mi padrastro. Mi madre murió el 31 de Octubre mientras yo salí a dar un paseo con mi padrino. Como mi padrino no estaba capacitado para cuidarme a los 4 años me mandaron a un internado en Francia, unos meses después me mandaron con mis tíos a Italia aunque yo no quería ya que me trataban mal. Al año me encontró un señor de servicios sociales y me mandaron con mi padre biológico a Japón. Allí fui feliz aunque no tenía muchos amigos y vivía bien con mi padre. A los 7 años me diagnosticaron una enfermedad que atacaba mi sistema locomotor y todo lo relacionado con los movimientos. Los meses eran lentos y la enfermedad me desgastaba todo los órganos importantes y los otros. No podía más, mi padre trabajaba en una organización muy importante sobre informática. Unos meses antes descubrió el digimundo y creyó que si me mandaba allí me curaría y sería feliz, así que a los 7 años me trajo al digimundo y para curarme mezcló mi ADN con él de un digimon fuerte, ágil, de fuerte recuperación y un superviviente nato; Matadormon. Desde ese momento se convirtió en mi compañera y nunca me abandonó. Aunque hablaba con mi padre lo echaba de menos. Al distraerse de su trabajo lo echaron pero él quería seguir con su investigación y cada día me hacía más preguntas sobre los digimon, su forma de vida y cosas así. Se había obsesionado. Avisó a compañeros suyos aunque me había prometido que sería nuestro secreto. Me enfadé tanto con el que rompí la conexión con el mundo humano y me centré en desarrollar mis cualidades. Aprendí a luchar y a controlar cualquiera de los 10 elementos. Me convertí en un arma. Volví al mundo real y mi padre ya no estaba, se había ido a América a seguir con su investigación, se había olvidado de mi. Lo último que descubrí fue que había intentado entrar en el digimundo pero éste no aceptaba sus datos. Entró forzosamente y desapareció, no supieron más de él. Cuando volví ya se había restaurado la paz y yo ya había cambiado. Me centré en luchar y deje mi humanidad a parte. Luego ya sabéis que pasó.

-¿Y no te da pena cuando recuerdas lo que vivistes en el mundo humano?- preguntó Tommy.

-Recuerdo lo que os conté. Nunca fui muy cariñosa, era independiente y no sabía hacer amigos. Sé que mi madre murió, mi padre biológico me abandonó y mis tíos me trataban mal. No recuerdo lo que viví en Francia ni Italia ni si tengo más familia ni nada.

-Pues que mal, ¿no?- preguntó Zoe.

-No, no necesito recordar nada más- se quedó callada- debéis descansar, mañana partiréis a la estación del bosque. Allí está el espíritu digital de Zoe y debéis apurar ya que seguramente Kerpymon mandará a sus Guerreros e incluso a mi.

-Pero no sabemos como llegar, acompáñanos tú- dijo Takuya.

-No, no quiero que por contaros cosas y cenar con vosotros os vaya a acompañar. No se vivir en grupo y me buscaría muchos problemas. Zoe tu espíritu digital es desconocido para mucha gente, aprovechar eso como táctica de distracción. No debes dejar que caiga en malas manos porque sino.. sería el fin de TODO. Allí encontraréis a alguien muy especial, habláis con él, cogéis el espíritu y os vais, ¿De acuerdo?

De repente Matadormon aparece.

-Shana hay que irse ahora.

-Suerte, la váis a necesitar...-dicho eso, desapareció junto con Matadormon.

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Esta capítulo es más largo y cuenta más cosas de la vida de Shana. Mañana actualizaré la parte del castillo en la estación del bosque.**

**Capítulo 7: La batalla del maestro contra la aprendiz.**

**+Matadormon no debí decirles tantas cosas, no sé por por qué les conté mi pasado...**

**-Nunca creí que caerías tan bajo **

**_Por qué me abandonastes, me dejastes sola...**

**+Te necesito..**

**-¡Matale YA!**

* * *

**Hasta mañana **


	7. Chapter 7:La batalla en el castillo

**Capítulo 7: La batalla del maestro y la aprendiz.**

Los niños se dirigían a la estación del bosque. Después de que Shana les dejara, Koji recibió un mensaje mediante el digivice así que decidió adelantarse, seguido de Bokomon y Neemon. Se encontraron un Gotsumon que le ayudó después de pelear con Gigasmon. Mientras se recuperaba Takuya, Tommy y JP se enfrentaron a Gigasmon y casi son derrotados pero apareció Lobomon y les salvó. Luego Koji consiguió el espíritu digital animal y digievolucionó en Kendogarurumon y aunque no sabía controlarse del todo derrotó a Gigasmon.

A Takuya le pasó algo parecido. Un digimon tenía su espíritu digital animal. Cuando lo derrotó y digievolucionó no se supo controlar pero Tommy, que no tenía espíritu digital ya que Grumblemon se lo había quitado, consiguió que Takuya se controlara. Después digievolucionó correctamente y venció a Gigasmon quitándole el espíritu digital animal y recuperando el de Tommy.

Losniños por fin habían llegado a la estación del bosque. Era un lugar cubierto de árboles y niebla. Decidieron subir para ver si lograban descubrir algo. Allí encontraron un castillo de cristal. En la entrada un digimon parecido a Wizardmon, Sorcerymon, cuando se aseguró de que no eran enemigos les dejó entrar. Sorcerymon les llevó a una sala oculta tras un espejo en la que se encontraba una figura encerrada dentro de un cristal. Era Seraphimon. Sus dispositivos digitales emitiero una luz que le liberó...

Mientras los otros guerreros legendarios emprendieron la marcha a la estación del bosque ya que Grumblemon quería recuperar su espíritu digital animal. Shana les acompañaba por petición de Kerpymon.

Pov Shana.

-Shana, ¿Qué te pasa?, estás muy callada- me preguntó Matadormon- ¿estás pensando en lo que te dijo Kerpymon?

-No- era verdad, nisiquiera me acordaba que momentos antes me había reñido por estar con los niños- estoy pensando que no debí decirles tantas cosas anoche..

-No les contastes tantas cosas tampoco.

-Matadormon.. si Kerpymon tiene razón y Seraphimon está en el castillo.. No sé si seré capaz de destruirle como me dijo que hiciera..

-¿Por qué? El te abandonó y te echo, te dijo que eras una molestia..

_No seguí escuchandola porque sabía que tenía razón. La última vez que hablé con él.._

_-No lo entiendes.. Es por tu bien, todo lo que he hecho ha sido para protegerte.._

_-¿Protegerme de qué? Se defenderme sola y nadie puede conmigo._

_-Te protegía de ti misma, no te sabes controlar._

_-No querías protegerme, querías anularme por si un día me revelara contra ti, para que nadie te derrotase.._

_-Kassidy escúchame._

_-Yo ya no soy Kassidy ¿o no te acuerdas? ayer me dijistes que era un arma y que ya no era la niña que habías conocido antes._

_-Estaba enfadado no sabía lo que decía, no debes dejarte llevar por tus emociones porque.._

_-NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE- sin querer le ataque mándandolo lejos de mi. Sabía que no podía controlarme del todo pero no soportaba que me lo dijera- A partir de hoy no te molestaré más..Adiós._

-Si no le hubiera dejado no hubiera pasado nada de esto, todo es culpa mía..

-Déjalo ya, ya hemos llegado así que céntrate en destruirle- nisiquiera contesté a Matadormon porque sabía que nada la iba a cambiar de opinión así que me limité a seguir el camino aunque no hacía falta porque ya habíamos llegado. Gracias a que tengo muy buen oído escuche que la voz de Serraphimon contándoles el final de la historia de los 10 guerreros. Supuse que ya le había dado el último espíritu digital a Zoe y , si me hicieron caso, ella no digievolucionaría salvo que fuese necesario.

-Rotura de ojo de serpiente- ese sonido me hizo espabilar. Grumblemon echó lapuerta abajo, muy propio de el no ser nada discreto. Cuando levanté la mirada me di cuenta que él estaba allí junto con los niños- Os he encontrado niñatos, dejarme presentar a mis compañeros.. Lanamon, Arbormon, Mercurymon y a ella ya la conocéis..

Los niños no se sorprendieron al verme porque ya les había dicho que iría pero creo que les sorprendió verme tan callada y pensativa.

-Nunca creí que caerías tan bajo- dijo Seraphimon sin enviarle ese mensaje a alguien en específico. Recuperé mi actitud normal y me limité a seguirle el juego.

-No se por qué- le contesté dando un paso al frente.

-Pensé que te había enseñado otros valores en vez de unirte al mal camino- me sorprendió que dijera eso.

-_Atácale- _algo en mi mente me decía que le atacara pero yo no quería.

-Pues estabas equivocado- dije girándome para no verle a la cara.

-No me des la espalda- me levantó la voz, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, no eres mi padre- le dije volviendo a mi tono habitual y desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Pero te traté como a una hija- sin quererlo recordé todos los buenos momentos pero me negué a que me siga manipulando. Nadie volvería a hacerme daño.

-¡Deja de manipularme! Siempre hacía lo que me pedías, entrenaba todos los días hasta no poder más y tú nunca me felicitastes, siempre me criticabas y me reñías cuando yo me quejaba.

-Quería que aprendieras a defenderte.

-Yo no quería defenderme.. ¡quería que me defendieras tú!-me descontrolé y revente unos cuantos cristales, al darme cuenta los mantuve en el aire. De repente recordé que esa era la señal para que los demás atacaran.. Sabían que cuando hablara con Seraphimon me descontrolaría y habían acordado atacar cuando eso pasara.

-Grumblemon.. Recupera lo que es tuyo- dicho lo que le dije los digimon avanzaron, los niños digievolucionaron y empezó la batalla..

Los niños recibían los golpes ya que no tenían práctica en la batalla. Seraphimon iba a ayudarles pero le cerré el paso con los cristales que había roto.

-Tú lucharas conmigo- le dije fríamente.

-No quiero pelear contigo- me dijo.

-Pero yo si- dicho eso hice que muchas estalagmitas de cristal salieran del suelo. Al hacer eso el resto de peleas se detuvieron y prestaron atención a la nuestra.

-Si quieres pelear, pelearémos. Rompedor divino- un haz de luz se dirigía hacia mi pero nisiquiera me moleste en esquivarlo. Recibí el golpe pero no me hizo ningún efecto- has mejorado tu resistencia por lo que veo..

-¿Debería sentirme alagada?- dije esbozando una sonrisa. Aproveché el momento, iba a atacarle..

-Creo que Shana tiene razón, deberíamos atacar a Seraphimon- dijo Mercurymon.

-Haced lo que queráis- le dije mostrando mi indiferencia.

-Siete cielos- Seraphimon nos atacó pero yo esquivé el ataque junto con Mercurymon.

-Serás tramposo.. no estaban atentos- le reproché.

-Es su problema. Siete cielos- nos volvió a atacar pero no me imaginé que Mercurymon usaría su "espejo generoso" devolviéndole el ataque.

Entonces pasó.

Los datos de Seraphimon aparecieron junto con su digihuevo. Zoe tomó el digihuevo y huyeron. Los demás les siguieron pero yo me quedé donde estaba. No podía moverme. Estaba en shock. Me caí de rodillas al suelo sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Entonces Matadormon, que no había participado en la batalla se acercó a mi y me levantó, me agarró y desaparecimos del lugar... Me desperté lentamente. No sabía donde estaba. Me levante de una especie de hamaca y me encontré con Cyberdramon.

-Cyberdramon ¿dónde estamos?.

-En una isla. Matadormon me dijo que te trajera aquí porque tenías que descansar. Dormistes un día entero.

-No tengo que descansar. Vamos a dar una vuelta..

Fin pov Shana.

Los niños huyeron en un trailmon dejando atrás a Sorcerymon que fue derrotado por Lanamon, Grumblemon y Arbormon. Bokomon se hace cargo del huevo de Seraphimon y lo lleva en su faja. El Trailmon los deja en una cueva submarina sin salida. Allí se encuentran con un Whamon que está atrapado en un pequeño estanque. Los comienza a atacar, llegando a herir a JP. Cuando se calma les empieza a contar cómo había quedado atrapado en ese pequeño estanque. De repente Grumblemon junto con Arbolmon aparecen y los empiezan a atacar. JP siente una gran impotencia y trata de luchar con Grumblemon pero se encuenra muy malherido. Cuando Grumblemon iba atacar a JP Whamon le arroja un chorro de agua , saliendo también el espíritu digital animal del trueno, que se había comido anteriormente, el cual usa J.P. para digievolucionar en MetalKabuterimon derrotando a Grumblemon y quedándose con su espíritu digital humano de la tierra. Los niños viajan en el interior de Whamon hacia una isla.


	8. Chapter 8: Angewomon y Sakuyamon

**Capítulo 8: Zoe digievoluciona.**

Los niños se encontraban en la isla en la que les había dejado Whamon. Era la típica isla paradisiaca en la que hacía sol y calor. Takuya y los demás convencieron a Koji para descansar un poco y se dirigieron a un chiringuito de playa en el que unos Tucanmon les invitaron a comer. En ese chiringuito estaba Cyberdramon, que estaba buscando comida para Shana. Takuya, Koji y Tommy le reconocieron pero pensaron que era mejor no decir nada mientras estuviera él delante. Cuando Cyberdramon fue a la cocina a buscar la comida..

-¿Visteis a ese digimon?- preguntó Koji.

-Si, era el que se llevó a Shana de la isla flotante- dijo Tommy.

-¿Entonces creéis que Shana está aquí?- preguntó Zoe.

-Shhh- les mandó callar Takuya al darse cuenta de que Cyberdramon iba a salir de la cocina. Lo que no sabían era que Cyberdramon les había escuchado- Es muy posible ya que estaba uno de los digimon que la acompañan.

Mientras los Tucanmon les daban los accesorios de playa, en otra parte de la isla..

-Tardastes mucho Cyberdramon, ¿pasó algo?- dijo Shana al ver que se acercaba el digimon tipo cyborg.

-Los niños con los que estuvistes en la isla me reconocieron y creen que estás en..- paró de hablar porque escucharon un grito- la isla.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-El humano rubio ha gritado.

-Zoe no es un humano, es una humana del género femenino.

-Pues la humana del género femenino acaba de gritar.

-Te explicaré en otro momento lo de los géneros..

-Agáchate- dijo Cyberdramon empujando a Shana a un arbusto. Los Tucanmon pasaron corriendo seguidos de los niños.

-Si no lo veo no lo creo, los Tucanmon engañaron a los niños y les quitaron sus digivice- dijo Shana mientras se quitaba hojas del pelo- y la próxima vez avísame antes de empujarme.

-Vale..- Cyberdramon se levantó de golpe mirando el mar- se acerca algo.

-Mejor dicho se acerca un anfibio con exceso de maquillaje- ante la mirada confusa del digimon- Lanamon..

-Pues vamos.

-Como quieras.

De vuelta con los niños..

-Os he encontrado niñitos, aunque hubiera preferido encontrar mi espíritu digital animal.. No importa, jugaré con vosotros primero- dijo Lanamon al encontrarse con lo niños.

-No os preocupéis chicos, yo la detendré- dijo Zoe- así podré compensaros por todas las veces que yo no he podido digievolucionar y me tuvisteis que proteger... Espíritu digital, digievolución... Angewomon. Delante de los niños apareció un digimon humanoide con forma de ángel, un casco que le cubría la parte superior de la cara, cabello rubio y 8 alas blancas.

-¿Los otros no digievolucionan?- preguntó Lanamon.

-Para vencerte no necesito ayuda. Flecha del cielo- Angewomon atacó a Lanamon pero ésta se protegió con un columna de agua.

Después de estar un rato peleando Lanamon notó la presencia del espíritu digital animal del agua, así que se marchó de la batalla y lo buscó. Estaba en un barco hundido. Al tomarlo digievolucionó a una especie de mujer calamar, Calmaramon. Estaba tan feliz que empezó a destruir cosas.

-Digievolucionó en una sepia gigante con exceso de maquillaje- dijo JP, pero dicho comentario fue escuchado por Calamaramon, la cual se enfadó y se disponía a atacar a los niños. Un tentáculo iba directo hacia Tommy, que al darse cuenta se paralizó por el miedo.

-TOMMY- gritó Takuya, pero éste no le escuchaba. Cerró los ojos para no ver lo que pasaría pero de repente sintió como alguien le empujaba y le apartaba de la trayectoria del tentáculo. Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver quien le había salvado.

-Shana, tú me salvastes.. Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que pequeñajo- dijo Shana mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al más pequeño de todos a incorporarse.

-Que tierno, voy a llorar y todo- dijo Calmaramon en tono irónico.

-Pues contén las lágrimas no se te vaya a correr el maquillaje, cefalópodo gigante- le contestó Shana.

-Como te atreves niña creída, os destruiré a todos, carga titanic- pero al ejecutar el ataque se desvió hacia el lado opuesto y desapareció.

-Tu si que no te sabes controlar- dijo Shana sonriendo.

Después de eso Zoe se volvió humana otra vez.

-Zoe parecías un ángel- dijo JP alagándola.

-Era un ángel- comentó Shana.

-¿Cómo que era un ángel?- preguntó Bokomon.

-¿No os contó Seraphimon la historia?

-Cuando me dió el espíritu digital me dijo que representaba el poder de los ángeles, nada más- contó Zoe.

-Ya veo..- dijo Shana pensativa.

-Cuéntanosla tu, por favor- le pidió Tommy a Shana. Ésta miro a Cyberdramon pidiendo su aprovación y cuando el digimon se la dió comenzó la historia..

-Cuando los guerreros legendarios se unieron para luchar contra Lucemon recibieron una ayuda extra. Esta ayuda se la dieron los digimon tipo ángel que habían rectificado y se dieron cuenta de sus errores. Para ello unieron su poder en un único elemento, uno que representara a los ángeles, el éter. Muy pocos conocen su existencia ya que en principio participaron 10 guerreros representando 10 elementos, aunque en realidad fueron 11. Este elemento es muy poderoso y si estuviera en malas manos, podría asegurar la destrucción de todo.

-Eres muy lista- dijo Tommy.

-No creo, es una de las historias que me contaba Seraphimon cuando era pequeña- dijo recordando los viejos tiempos.

-¿Y sabes cuál será el espíritu digital animal de Zoe?- preguntó JP.

-¿Y eso que te importa?- preguntó Zoe.

-Esque tengo miedo que cuando digievoluciones te conviertas en algo horrible como Calmaramon..

-Me convertiré en una hermosa mujer digimon. ¡No lo dudes!- dijo Zoe.

-De eso no estoy segura, desconozco la existencia de un digimon tipo ángel que no sea humanoide, ¿tu conoces alguno Cyberdramon?- preguntó Shana.

-No.

-Digimon de pocas palabras.. - dijo Zoe.

-Eso es verdad, no le gusta hablar mucho y dice lo justo y necesario- dijo Shana acercándose al digimon- ¿Cyberdramon por qué no buscas a los Tucanmon y así das una vuelta?- la contestación del digimon fue salir volando de ahí.

-A mi me da un poco de miedo- dijo Neemon.

-Más que Matadormon lo dudo- dijo Shana.

-Esque Matadormon asusta si te la encuentras de noche o de repente..- dijo Takuya.

-A mi me da mucho miedo en cualquier momento- dice Tommy- por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-No sé- dijo Shana despreocupada.

Entonces se ve a Cyberdramon persiguiendo a los Tucanmon.

-¡Cyberdramon vuelve!- le gritó Shana.

-Pero así podía conseguir los dispositivos digitales- le recriminó Koji.

-Cyberdramon es un digimon al que le encanta pelear y se descontrola muy facilmente. ¿Quieres que mate a los Tucanmon y vuestros dispositivos acaben en el fondo del mar?

-No..- dijo Koji sintiéndose derrotado.

-Lo suponía- Entonces Shana volvió a dirigirse hacia Cyberdramon- ¡vuelve!

-Les seguiré para ver hacia donde van, no les haré nada..- y se fue.

-¡Cyberdramon!

-Podemos llegar a la isla nadando- dijo Takuya decidido.

-Yo no lo haría..- pero Takuya no hizo caso y se metió en el agua seguido por Zoe, pero algo le agarró la pierna y le tiró.

-No debéis ir-goma, es peligroso- dijo un Gomamon.

-¿Qué son?- preguntó JP.

-Son Gomamon, antes vivían en la isla Goma, ¿verdad?- dijo Shana dirigiéndose a uno.

-Si-goma, pero un día aparecieron unos remolinos y no podemos volver- dijo triste un Gomamon- si los pasáis nadando-goma, os ahogaréis.

-Os lo dije- dijo Shana sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo cruzaremos?- dijo Tommy.

-Ya sé- dijo JP- con un digimon que vuele.

-Entonces no hay problema-goma.

-¡Y de dónde vas a sacar un digmon que vuele si los únicos que podían eran los Tucanmon y Cyberdramon!- dijo gritando Shana y quitándose la chaqueta. Llevaba una camiseta azul clara de manga corta que dejaba que se le viera el ombligo (como la de Zoe), un pantalón corto blanco y unos tenis del mismo color de la camiseta; La chaqueta era azul oscura y se la ató a la cintura.

-Pues entonces buscaremos la forma de quitar esos remolinos para poder pasar y que los gomamon vuelvan a casa. Nos tenemos que acercar lo máximo a los remolinos así que hay que construir un barco- dijo Zoe decidida.

-Si quereis os puedo ayudar en algo, así mientras vosotros buscáis lo que queráis y yo intento llamar a Cyberdramon para ver si me oye- dijo Shana.

-¡Pues en marcha! - dijo Takuya.

Koji cortaba los árboles; Tommy, Takuya y los gomamon los transportaban, JP hacía un plano y Shana y Zoe buscaban cosas del chiringuito que les podían ser útiles.

-Shana- la llamó Zoe.

-Uhm- dijo la aludida mirándola.

-¿Crees que lo podemos lograr?

-Haber no sé si seremos capaces de quitar los remolinos pero como mínimo los pasaremos junto con los gomamon, no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo sonriendo también- ¿Sabes? Me gusta tu camiseta.

-Jaja gracias.

-Es verdad, no creí que vistieras así.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, la primera vez que te vi ibas con un abrigo negro creí que siempre irías así.

-Que va, solo cuando tengo frío..- y las dos se empezaron a reír.

Cuando acabaron la barca, porque un barco no era, empezaron a navegar hacia los remolinos acompañados por los gomamon. Cuando estaban cerca de ellos apareció Lanamon.

-Anda, se dignó a aparecer la rana con exceso de maquillaje- dijo Shana.

-Si crees que me afectan tus comentarios.. ¡estás muy equivocada !- le respondió la aludida.

-Claro por eso se altera tanto- dijo para si misma.

-Chicos yo me encargaré de ella, mientras inspeccionar los remolinos- dijo Zoe.

-Zoe ten cuidado, estamos en su territorio así que tiene ventaja- la advirtió Shana.

-Espíritu digital, digievolución... Angewomon.

Angewomon atacaba a Lanamon pero ésta se defendía y anulaba todos los ataques con columnas de agua.

-¿A eso le llamas atacar? Ya verás.. Corriente de lluvia- Lanamon creó una nube negra de la que cayó una fuerte lluvia que empujó a Angewomon a un remolino.

-¡Angewomon!- gritó Takuya.

-¡Zoe!- gritaron JP y Shana.

Angewomon se hundía hasta que perdió la digievolución. Zoe no dejaba de pensar que tenía que salvar a sus amigos. Al llegar al fondo se dió cuenta de que podía respirar debajo del agua y lo encontró, encontró su espíritu digital animal. Al tomarlo los remolinos se calmaron. Zoe salió disparada en una columna de agua..

-He encontrado.. ¡mi espíritu digital animal!. Espíritu digital animal, digievolución... Sakuyamon.

-Así que Sakuyamon, podía imaginármelo- dijo Shana.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Koji.

-Sakuyamon es un digimon tipo hombre dios, hay versiones de la historia que os conté que dice que algunos digimon de ese tipo también se unieron a los ángeles y alomejor.. no era solo un rumor.

-Es hermosa..- dijo JP.

Lanamon tuvo que digievolucionar en Calmaramon ya que Sakuyamon era muy poderosa, pero Calmaramon aún no se controlaba y salió disparada en sentido opuesto, otra vez.

Ya en la isla, los gomamon se alegraban de ver a sus compañeros que por fin habían regresado.

-Muchas gracias chicos- dijo un gomamon.

-Darle las gracias a Zoe, ella hizo todo el trabajo- dijeron Takuya y Koji.

-Chicos..- dijo Zoe abrazándolos- me habéis ayudado mucho.. - eso hizo que los dos se sonrojaran.

-Vale ya.. - dijo Koji.

-¡Oye, oye y nosotros que!- se quejaron JP y Tommy.

-Jajaja, menudos críos..- pero no pudo continuar ya que Zoe la abrazó. Shana se sorprendió y al rato correspondió el abrazo.

-Tu tambien me has ayudado mucho.

- Si tú lo dices..- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Habéis visto a unos Tucanmon?- preguntó Koji.

-Si, se fueron al mercado de Akiba

-¿Y visteis a Cyberdramon?- preguntó esta vez Shana.

-Dijo que los iba a seguir y que esperaría allí a que fuerais. Ah, y dijo que le dijéramos a una tal Shana que se portara bien- dijo otro gomamon. Ante ese comentario los niños se empezaron a reír.

-JAJAJA es súper gracioso que un digimon que normalmente tengo que controlar me diga que me porte bien..

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El mercado de Akiba.**

**-¡Tommy!**

**-Arbormon.. no se lo digas a nadie, por favor..**

**-¡Cuidado!**

**-Aquí nos separamos..**

**-Bien echo pequeñajo**

* * *

**Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido pero no sé muy bien como plantear el siguiente capítulo. Lo de la carrera de los trailmons no creo que lo suba y haré que los niños pasan por el pueblo directamente.**


	9. Chapter 9: El mercado de Akiba

**Capítulo 9: El mercado de Akiba y un adiós temporal**

Los niños se dirigían hacia el mercado de Akiba en la barca que habían construído anteriormente. Pasaron del calor de la playa al mar frío del Norte. Kassidy se puso la chaqueta por el frío, Koji le prestó su chaqueta a Zoe y despertaron a Neemon porque sino moriría de frío. Llegaron al Mercado de Akiba, en el que no hacía frío como antes debido a la existencia de una gran caldera en el centro que proporcionaba calor y derretía la nieve de los alrededores. Decidieron separarse para encontrar antes los dispositivos digitales.

**POV Shana**

_¿Dónde estarán los malditos Toucanmon ? Si por lo menos pudiera encontrar a Cyberdramon.. Seguro que está siguiendo a los Toucanmon.. Haber.. ¡No puede ser tan complicado encontrar a un dragón cibernético que mide unos dos metros! Eh, ¿ese de allí no es Tommy? _

_-_Tommy -le digo cuando llego a dónde está él.

-Shana no tengo tiempo.. Tengo que encontrar algo para cambiarle los dispositivos digitales a Datamon- me dijo muy alterado.

-¿Datamon tiene los dispositivos?- pregunto.

-Si, luego nos vemos- me dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Pues iré a hacerle una visita..

_Estuve andando un rato hasta que encontré la tienda de Datamon. Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme la puerta tirada y a Arbormon dentro junto con dos Toucanmon. Decidí entrar como si nada, ya que Arbormon es el más tranquilo de los guerreros legendarios que están del lado de Kerpymon. Bueno.. desde mi punto de vista._

-Arbormon -le digo para llamar su atención- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso podría preguntártelo yo- ante mi mirada confusa decidió continuar- la última vez que te vi estabas en el castillo de Seraphimon y ahora te encuentro aquí, seguramente acompañando a los niños que tienen los espíritus digitales, bueno.. que tenían ya que cuando yo consiga sus dispositivos no podrán digievolucionar y será más fácil destruirles. Estás jugando a dos bandas, Shana, y esto ni es un juego y tampoco te conviene hacer eso. O estás con nosotros o estás contra nosotros.

-Arbormon no le digas a nadie que estuve con los niños, por favor. No volveré a irme con ellos, te lo prometo.

-Eliges bien dónde estar. Ahora- dijo girándose hacia donde estaba Datamon- dame los dispositivos digitales.

-Lo siento no puedo darte lo que me pides porque hay alguien antes que tú- le dijo Datamon. Entonces recordé que Tommy estaba buscando algo para cambiar.

-_Tengo que darle más tiempo..- me dije a mi misma- _Arbormon..

_-_No te preocupes Shana, yo me ocupo de esto. Tú vete a buscar a Cyberdramon y cuando lo encuentres vete a la aldea de los hamburgermons.

_-Si no hago lo que me dice contará que estuve con los niños y solo conseguiría meterme en problemas.. Esta vez se las tendrán que apañar sin mi._

Ni siquiera le contesté. Solo me limité a salir de ahí para buscar a Cyberdramon ¿_Dónde estará? También hace días que no veo a Matadormon.. Sabe apañárselas solita._

Encontré a Cyberdramon a las afueras de la ciudad peleándose con otro digimon. _Típico de él_ pensé.

-Cyberdramon vámonos- le dije. Estábamos casi fuera del mercado cuando Cyberdramon se paró de golpe y se giró en dirección opuesta.

-A moderadamente potente digimon acaba de aparecer.

-Será Arbormon que ha digievolucionado a Petaldramon- dije restándole importancia. Quería irme de ahí lo antes posible.

-No es él. Es otro guerrero.

-Pues habrán digievolucionado los otros...

-Éste nunca lo había percibido.

-Pues elévate y cotillea si tanta ilusión te hace- le dije molesta. Iba a continuar andando pero algo me cogió y empezamos a volar- Te dije que cotillearas si te hacía ilusión pero no que me llevaras contigo- le dije muy bajito.

-Lo estabas deseando.. eres más cotilla que yo- eso era verdad, estaba deseando ver que digimon había acaparado la atención de Cyberdramon, pero no lo admitiría porque soy demasiado orgullosa. Sobre volamos el mercado y conseguimos ver a Petaldramon peleando contra un digimon que nunca había visto pero que conocía.

-Así que Tommy consiguió llegar a tiempo y digievolucionar a la forma animal.. Bien echo pequeñajo- y esbocé una sonrisa que no pasó inadvertida por mi compañero.

-Le estás cogiendo demasiad cariño al niño ese pero no consigo saber por qué.

-Muy simple Cyberdramon, me recuerda a mí cuando llegue al digimundo. Tan frágil e indefenso pero a la vez peligroso y seguro.. Solo espero que no acabe como yo- dije riéndome de mi propio comentario.

-Estás cambiando Shana. Cada vez te pareces más a cuando te conocí.

-El problema es que no sé si quiero volver a ser así. Vamos a la aldea de los Hamburgermon, Arbormon me dijo que fuéramos cuando te encontrara.

-¿Sabes? la comida de allí está muy rica.

-Eres un comilón- le dije riéndome - vámonos ya que estoy cansada..

* * *

**Hola a todos! **

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero me fui a mi aldea y allí no había internet, así que no pude subir más capítulos. Intentaré actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora, aunque no creo que actualice todos los días, dependiendo de lo que haga el resto del día para ver si me da tiempo a escribir o no.**

**Shya212: gracias por leer la historia y respecto a lo del romance.. pues a lo mejor lo típico de sonrojarse y así pero no creo que ponga mucho más porque aún son pequeños.**

**Estuve pensando y a lo mejor, para que la historia no sea muy pesada y muy larga, adelanto algunos capítulos ya que no cambiaría nada de ellos y pasar a la pelea con Kerpymon o así pero más adelante. El próximo capítulo será el de los Hamburgermon y el siguiente a ese el del bosque oscuro donde se encuentran a Duskmon. A partir de ahí es donde me planteo lo de hacer el adelanto.**

**Espero que sigáis leyendo la historia y gracias :))**


	10. Chapter 10:¡Sorpresa!

**Capítulo 10: Una sorpresa muy inesperada.**

**Shana POV**

_Que extraño.. No recuerdo haber estado nunca en un lugar como este en el digimundo.._

_-Hola pequeña- dijo un voz misteriosa._

_Tampoco soy tan pequeña para que me saluden así- Hola- contesté- ¿Dónde estoy?._

_-Estás soñando- me contestó con una gran tranquilidad._

_-Ah, y.. ¿quién eres tú y por qué estás en mi sueño?_

_-Quien soy no es importante. Lo imortante es lo que te vengo a decir._

_-Pues habla._

_-Las fuerzas de la oscuridad cada vez crecen más y hacen desaparecer más datos del digimundo.._

_-Eso ya lo sé- le dije a la voz anónima interrumpiéndola._

_-Entonces, si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué no haces nada al respecto?_

_-Porque no._

_-Ka.. Shana, ¿no entiendes que si el digimundo desaparece todos los que habitan en el también desaparecerán? ¿Porqué no luchas? ¿Por qué te limitas a ver lo que pasa a tu alrededor?_

_-Porque no tengo motivos para luchar- le contesté- yo lo perdí todo, no tenga nada que perder y nada que ganar._

_-Si tienes cosas que ganar._

_-¿El qué? ¿El digimundo? Para mi este mundo es un cárcel, no puedo salir de él. Para que quiero luchar por un mundo en el que no soy feliz._

_-Ya no te reconozco.. Has cambiado tanto que ya no sé a quién tengo delante.._

_-Ophanimon.. Pensé que Kerpymon te habría matado ya._

_-Por fin me reconocistes, creí que terminaría diciéndotelo yo._

_-Pues has malgastado tiempo y fuerzas porque no me has hecho cambiar de opinión._

_-Sé que no tienes motivos para hacer nada pero deberías luchar porque te guste o no el digimundo es tu hogar. Deberías luchar por ti, por tus amigos digimon, por Seraphimon.. por ella.. - __Por ella.. Aún se acuerda de ella.. Creí que solo la recordaba yo.. La hecho tanto de menos..- ¿Crees que estaría de acuerdo con tu forma de ser y de actuar? Yo creo que no._

_-¡Tú no sabes nada! No puedes decir nada de ella porque no la conocías ni la mitad de lo que la conocía yo, y por si no te has dado cuenta ella no está así que me da igual lo que hubiera pensado o no- no me daba igual, claro que me importaba pero nunca había pensado en ello pero ella ya no está así que tampoco puede opinar._

_-¿Te das cuenta de cómo hablas? Has oscurecido tu forma de ser, tu forma de hablar e incluso tu apariencia. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de la niña que en su día fuiste? La niña que todo el mundo adoraba, la que a pesar de lo que pasaba siempre sonreía y le quitaba importancia a los problemas que se le presentaban y que se colaba en reuniones en la que no podía estar. La niña con los ojos más extraños que conozco que cambiaban de color en función de la estación en la que nos encontrábamos._

_-Lo recuerdo, cuando se acercaba el cambio de estación estabais todo el día acompañándome por si me cambiaba el color de los ojos y así avisar de que ya estábamos en una estación diferente.. Pero eso cambió. Ya no soy así. La niña de ojos verdes azulados ,o como quieras llamarle, con el pelo con reflejos dorados que tanto os gustaba ya no está. Ahora la niña ha cambiado y tiene el pelo negro y ojos marrones desde el día que pasó lo que pasó y ella desapareció. A partir de ese día la niña que todo el mundo quería murió y dejó paso a esto que tienes delante, así que acostúmbrate._

_-No murió pequeña.. Solo está dormida en tu interior..._

_[ FIN SUEÑO ]_

Me desperté de golpe. Estaba tan alterada que casi me caigo de Cyberdramon, menos mal que tiene buenos reflejos. Me costó un poco situarme, pero cuando me di cuenta de dónde estaba y que había pasado no pude evitar quejarme y golpear sobre lo que estaba como signo de frustración.

-Tienes muy mal despertar ¿sabes?

Estaba con Cyberdramon sobre volando una especie de bosque.

-Siento lo del golpe y haberme quedado dormida.

-No te preocupes porque si no te llegas a despertar tú te tendría que haber desperdado yo porque ya estamos llegando a dónde te dijo Arbormon.

-Antes de llegar a la aldea inspecciona los alrededores porque estoy segura de que tiene una guarida o algo por el estilo en el bosque.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú mientras?

-Asimilar cosas, reflexionar, pensar.. no sé. Algo.

-Vale, como digas.

-Si encuentras algo avísame- y dicho eso Cyberdramon me dejó en el suelo y el siguió por ahí. Siempre me hace caso, no sé por qué. El pobre lo pasó muy mal y supongo que me estará agradeciendo que le trate bien, o algo así. Sinceramente todos mis amigos tienen un mal pasado.. Empatizo demasiado incluso en mi estado actual.. ¿Dónde narices estará Matadormon? Hace días que no la veo.. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-No te fíes de ella- dijo _algo._

-¿Por qué no debería fiarme de ella?- iba a seguirle el juego para saber la procedencia de la voz.

-Pregúntale cuando la veas dónde estuvo, haber si te responde- lo capté, estaba detrás de un árbol pero cuando me acerqué ya no había nadie.

-¿Pero qué pasa? Hoy es el día de las visitas ¿o que?- grité frustrada.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. No estoy bien, tengo un sentimiento de culpabilidad o algo semejante pero por qué, no hice nada malo hoy, ¿será por la conversación que tuve con Ophanimon? ¿En el fondo me sentiré culpable? No, nunca me sentí así desde hace mucho.. Ophanimon me recordó lo que pasó la última vez que me sentí así. A lo mejor es por eso. Estoy confusa. No me gusta estar así. Que asco de día. Y luego tengo que aguantar al pesado de Arbormon. Escucho ruidos a mi alrededor y sé que son digimon aunque no los veo.

-Podéis dejar de esconderos, no muerdo- _excepto si me enfadas que puedo ser algo agresiva._

-Tú debesss de ser la chica sobre la que noss avisó el amo Petaldramon- dijo una voz siseante.

-Pues si, debo de ser yo.

-Sííííguenos- dijo otra diferente. Entonces aparecieron dos Chameleonmon. Les hice caso y tras caminar un rato llegamos a una especie de mansión que supuse que era la guarida de Petaldramon. Al entrar, para mi sorpresa, estaba Cyberdramon ¡comiendo!

-¡TE PARECE NORMAL! ME DIJISTES QUE VENDRÍAS A POR MÍ- le grité a Cyberdramon.

-Pe-pero ellos dij-eron que i-rí-an a por ti- me contestó entre bocados.

-PERO TÚ..

-Shana deja de gritar- me dijo una voz muy aguda.

-Hola Petaldramon, cuánto tiempo- dije con ironía.

-Veo que por ahora estás cumpliendo el trato- me dijo con su desagradable voz.

-Has montado bien esto pero es servicio es escaso, creí que tendrías más seguidores.

-Los tengo pero están en la aldea buscando más comida, supongo que ya sabrás que cuando las tres lunas se superponen me da un hambre terrible.

-Algo he oído..

-Bien, ya sabes que puedes hacer cualquier cosa menos ayudar a los niños..

-Que si, que si, no seas pesado y vete a comer.

Decidí marcharme de allí. Fui al techo de la mansión para relajarme. Las alturas y el viento me tranquilizan. Sentí la presencia de más Chameleonmon y supuse que eran los que fueron a por comida para Petaldramon. Agudicé mis sentidos y conseguí escuchar unas voces pero no de los digimon, eran de humanos, 3 para ser exactos. Los situé no muy lejos de la mansión y me limité a observar.

-Te dejo sola unos días y me encuentro con que te unistes temporalmente a los niños y en la mansión de Petaldramon..

-Yo también me alegro de verte Matadormon- le dije fríamente- ¿Dónde has estado?

-Por ahí, recolectando datos para Kerpymon- me contestó dirigiendo la mirada al mismo lugar que yo.

-¿Sin mi?

-Shana, Kerpymon ya no se fía de ti. Me ha pedido que te lleve a la rosa de las estrellas para hablar con él.

-Si no tuvieras que llevarme a ver a Kerpymon ¿me habrías dicho dónde estuviste?- le pregunté- sé sincera.

-Me imagino que no- genial, el bicho del bosque tenía razón- ahora contéstame tú, sinceramente. Si pudieras marcharte del digimundo, ¿te irías?

-No tengo a donde ir allí, así que lo dudo.

-¿Y si tuvieras?

-Por tener tengo, pero no es agradable la compañía de mis tíos.

-Shana, respecto a tu familia..- se escucho un gran estruendo y a continuación la mansión se vino a bajo, y con ella yo. Por suerte Matadormon me agarro y me dejo en el suelo. Allí me empecé a reir de lo tonta que soy al no darme cuenta de la pelea de los chicos con Petaldramon pero si me di cuenta antes de que venían. _Eres una despistada.. _me dije a mi misma. Entonces apareció Cyberdramon..

-Matadormon, veo que se tomó bien lo de su hermano- dijo Cyberdramon al llegar.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ?!- grité sorprendida. No me lo puedo creer.. Tengo un hermano..

-Era lo que intentaba decirte antes..

-Tengo un hermano.. ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

-En realidad tú lo sabías pero desde que estás en tu estado tienes lagunas de tu pasado.

-¿Lagunas? ¡Olvidarme de un hermano lo consideras una laguna!- cálmate.. respira y tranquilízate- ¿tengo más familia?- pregunté más calmada.

-Tus tíos tienen un hijo y en Japón está la hermana de tu padre- me contestó Matadormon.

-¿Y no me echan en falta?

-Creen que estás de viaje con tu padre en Estados Unidos.

-¿Creen que llevo 7 años de viaje? ¿En serio?- pregunté atónita.

-Se supone que estáis viviendo allí.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-Para que decidas. Puedes marcharte, encontramos la manera de desvincularte a el digimundo. Puedes irte con tu familia.

-Ellos no son mi familia.. puede que por lazos de sangre si pero la familia no es solo eso. He vivido más con vosotros así que vosotros sois mi familia. No os voy a dejar porque ,total, a ellos no los conozco ¿cómo quieres que viva con ellos?- pregunto riéndome al final- es una pregunta retórica así que no contestes. Bueno.. Tenemos que ir a la rosa de las estrellas, ¿no?

-Si.

-Pues vámonos.

-Esto Shana, yo tengo que ir a unos lugares antes así que deberás hacer un trayecto del viaje sola- me dijo Matadormon seria.

-No iré sola, ¿verdad Cybi?

-Claro- me dijo Cyberdramon- Al fin y al cabo somos "familia"


	11. Chapter 11: Cambio en el orden

**Capítulo 11: Cambio en el orden de los acontecimientos.**

Shana y Cyberdramon acababan de llegar al continente oscuro. Minutos antes los chicos se habían enfrentado a Petaldramon y conocido a Duskmon.

-No creí que te tomarías tan bien lo de tu familia- dijo Cyberdramon.

-Ya -_en realidad nisiquiera yo me creo que me lo halla tomado bien pero no tiene sentido estar mal por eso._

_-_Eres sorprendente, a veces eres más fría que Matadormon y otras me recuerdas a cuando estábamos juntos pasando el tiempo jugando o entrenando porque antes eras fría cuando te molestaban o conocías a alguien y no te fiabas del todo de ellos..

-Lo sé, soy bastante bipolar. Antes todo era más sencillo, sin problemas. Solo entrenabas por si algún día ibas a necesitar defenderte pero nunca llegabas a pensar que lo necesitarías. Ahora el que no sabe defenderse está perdido..- de repente se escuchó un estruendo- ¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunté.

-Parecía una batalla- dijo Cyberdramon.

-¿Aquí? No creerás que..- Shana empezó a correr.

**Shana POV**

Empecé a correr. Quería llegar al lugar de la pelea. Al oír que Cyberdramon dijo que era una pelea y no pude evitar que eran los niños. En realidad fue lo primero que pensé. Por mucho que me molestara admitirlo les había cojido cierto cariño, sobre todo a Tommy. Al principio creí que era porque me recordaba a mi de pequeña pero creo que ,en realidad, me recordaba a mi hermano. Aunque ahora no lo recuerde estoy segura de que ese es el motivo. Había recorrido ya una buena porción del camino. Me di cuenta de que Cyberdramon me seguía de cerca.

Aceleré el paso y deje a Cyberdramon atrás. Empece a oír las voces de los niños y empecé a captar un ligero incremento de energía que iba aumentando. Energía oscura. Se estaban enfrentando a Duskmon. No eran rivales para él, lo que hizo que mi preocupación aumentara. Llegué a donde ellos estaban y lo primero que vi fue a Koji malherido sostenido por Agunimon. Luego vi a Duskmon desprendiendo esa energía. Me acerqué a él.

-Duskmon, para. Tranquilízate..- no surgió efecto. Supuse lo que pasaría así que intenté contener la energía para darle tiempo a los niños a escapar. Pero hacía tanto que no entrenaba y utilizaba este tipo de poder que no lo conseguí y de repente nos vimos envueltos en la oscuridad. Al estar tan cerca de Duskmon supe que me llevaría la peor parte. Lo últimon que escuché fue a Cyberdramon llamándome. Luego todo lo que vi fue oscuridad.

Empecé a despertar. Intenté incorporarme pero estaba mareada y casi me caigo, así que decidí sentarme en el suelo. La habitación en la que me encontraba era extraña y tenía un atril en el centro. Me dolía muchísimo la cabeza. No sabía como había llegado allí. Lo último que recuerdo fue la batalla en el bosque.. ¡Los niños! ¡Koji! Ojalá estén bien..

-Nunca creí que desarrollarías la capacidad de anular mis intentos de manipular tu mente- dijo una voz grave. Empecé a buscar el origen de la voz pero estaba sola en la habitación.

-¿Manipular mi mente?- pregunté confundida. Me levanté aunque seguía un poco mareada.

-Exacto -después de decir apareció una figura demasiado conocida para mi.

-Kerpymon..

-No creí que despertarías tan pronto. Has aumentado tus cualidades isn darte cuenta y sin ningún trabajo. Es.. increíble.

-Sisi.. ¿pero como que manipulas mi mente?

-Cuando te vi lo suficientemente vulnerable para convencerte de ayudarme fui manipulando poco a poco tus recuerdos hasta que olvidaras completamente tu vida y sólo te acordaras de tu estancia en el digimundo. En otras palabras: Borré los recuerdos que no necesitaba para manipularte. Lo malo es que se me fue de las manos y no conseguí exactamente lo que quería.

-¿Tú me convertistes en lo que soy?

-No del todo. Yo borré los recuerdos de tu vida medianamente felices porque en el fondo nunca fuiste muy feliz. Con tan solo recuerdos negativos de la Tierra no tendrías ganas de volver allí. Lo malo fue que te volviste demasiado independiente, fría y arisca. Me ayudabas en cosas pero no todo lo que me hubiera gustado. Sin que lo supieras iba metiendo más oscuridad en ti pero llegó un momento en el que la supistes asimilar y saliste de mi control. Luego con la llegada de los niños empezastes a cambiar otra vez y ser como eras antes de que yo influyera en ti. Puedes darles las gracias ya que sin ellos no habrías desarrollado la capacidad de anularme. Bueno.. puedes dárselas si sobreviven ya que se dirigen hacia aquí y no están muy lejos.

-Gracias por la información pero yo ya me marcho- me disponía a salir pero Kerpymon de cerró el paso. Intenté pasar igualmente pero me agarró de la chaqueta. Tiré y tiré para safarme de su agarre y lo conseguí pero me rompió la chaqueta y se calló un collar. El collar.. Recordé que me lo había dado Seraphimon. Al recordarlo fui a recogerlo ya que era muy importante aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Pero Kerpymon fue más rápido que yo.

-Mira que tenemos aquí. Todo este tiempo lo llevabas tú sin saber qué era. Porque no lo sabes ¿verdad?

-No-no lo recuerdo

-¿Y tampoco te parece familiar el símbolo?

-Sinceramente nisiquiera sabía que llevaba un collar en la chaqueta.

-Pues el collar, mejor dicho en el collar está una cosa que llevaba buscando mucho tiempo y que Seraphimon te dió porque en el fondo te pertenece.. ¿recuerdas?

-Los espíritus digitales del viento..

-Exacto. Los guardaré por ti..- y dicho eso desapareció de la misma manera que apareció.

-¡No!- tonta, tonta, tonta. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de allí. No hay puertas.. pero hay ventanas. Me asomé a la ventana. Como había plataformas decidí saltar a ellas. Así que estamos en la rosa de las estrellas.. Tengo que encontrar a Ophanimon, y creo que sé donde está. Me metí por otra de las aberturas del edificio y bajé dos niveles más. Luego giré dos veces a la izquierda hasta que llegué al lugar indicado. Una sala muy brillante con una jaula en la parte superior.

-Ophanimon.

-Shana.. estás bien..

-Si pero escúchame Kerpymon me quitó el collar de Seraphimon.

-Shh.. tranquila, ya lo recuperaremos no te preocupes- entonces entraron los niños guiados por goatmon. Decidí ocultarme en uno de los pocos lugares oscuros de la sala. Ophanimon empezó a relatar la historia de Lucemon, cómo corrompió a Kerpymon y la historia de Seraphimon. Esa parte la sabía porque yo la había visto, desde el bando de Kerpymon.. Entonces apareció Kerpymon y dijo que lo que quería eran los espíritus digitales para conseguir un poder mayor. Lowemon intentó atacar a Kerpymon pero no surgió efecto, _al final consiguieron que ekl chico controlara su oscuridad y digievolucionara correctamente. _Takuya y Koji fusionaron sus espíritus digitales, _si que me perdí muchas cosas _pensé, y sacaron a Kerpymon de la sala.

-¿Cómo liberaremos a Ophanimon?- preguntó Kumamon después de intentar romper una cuerda de luz.

-Romper la pared, así no podrá reflejar la luz- dije saliendo del escondite.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Lowemon poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Ohh te purifican y ya no te acuerdas de mi..- dije irónicamente, aunque era verdad.

-Shana- dijo Kumamon alegre.

-Rápido, romper la pared. No creo que puedan contener mucho más a Kerpymon- les dije. Empezaron a hacer lo que les dije y la jaula poco a poco iba desapareciendo pero entonces apareció Kerpymon y atacó a Beetlemon quitándole sus espíritus digitales. Luego hizo lo mismo con Kumamon y Lowemon. Solo quedaba Sakuyamon. Sin pensarlo me puse delante de Kerpymon.

-Devuélveme mi collar- le dije.

-Así que conseguistes escapar.. Ahora ya no te necesito así que me desharé de ti y luego le quitaré sus espíritus digitales a la que queda.. -observé como creaba un rayo en su mano. No estaba segura de poder esquivarla pero Ophanimon salió de la jaula y recibió el golpe empujándome a mi y a Sakuyamon que, al recibir el golpe, desdigievolucionó apareciendo Zoe.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté mientras me levantaba.

-Creo que si- me dijo con una sonrisa algo fingida- hacía mucho que no te veíamos..

-Pues ahora ya me véis- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ophanimon había conseguido convencer a Kerpymon de intentar purificarlo. Entonces le quitó los disposotivos y mi collar. Nos los devolvió y nos teletransportó fuera. Allí Zoe les dió sus dispositivos a Takuya y Koji, entonces se escuchó una explosión y Kerpymon salió disparado hacia un saliente.

-¿Dónde está Ophanimon?- preguntó Takuya.

-El poder de Kerpymon era demasiado fuerte- dijo una voz saliendo de su digivice. Era Ophanimon

-Si Ophanimon no pudo vencer a Kerpymon, ¿cómo lo haremos nosotros?- pensó Koichi en voz alta.

-Debéis unir todos los espíritus digitales en uno- dijo Ophanimon.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Koji.

-Shana, ¿te acuerdas de los elementos que se favorecen entre si?- me preguntó Ophanimon.

-Un poco, los que se ayudan entre ellos para favorecer a otros elementales, ¿no?

-Exacto. Modificaré vuestros dispositivos para que lo podáis hacer- y dicho eso los digive de Takuya y Koji cambiaron volviéndose azul oscuro y negro el de Koji y rojo y negro el de Takuya.

-¿Pero como los unirán?- pregunté. Y como respondiéndome a la pregunta una luz salió de los digivice de los niños y como por arte de magia todo supimos de hacer. Takuya le pasó los espíritus del metal a Koji, JP el de la tierra a Takuya; Zoe los del agua a Koji y éste los de la madera a Takuya.

-El trueno a la luz- gritó JP.

-La oscuridad a la luz- gritó Koichi.

-El viento al fuego- grité yo.

-El hielo al fuego- gritó Tommy.

-Y el poder del éter os acompañará a los dos- gritó Zoe y de su digivice salieron dos rayos de luz que fueron hacia los de Takuya y Koji. Entonces los portadores del fuego y de la luz digievolucionaron en Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon y comenzó la batalla..


	12. Chapter 12:Aventura lunar

**Capítulo 12: Un corazón roto en una aventura lunar**

**Shana POV**

Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon empezaron a pelear contra Kerpymon. Al principio parecía que iban a perder pero consiguieron vencerle aunque destruyeron el castillo y casi quedamos sepultados entre rocas. Me sorprendió ya que no me imaginaba que pudieran vencerle. Si Matadormon estuviera aquí le reprocharía haber subestimado a los niños.. ¿Dónde estará?

-Ahora ya os podemos devolver los espíritus digitales- dijo Takuya.

-El mío puedes quedártelo- le dije. Creo que fue la primera vez que hablaba con Takuya, nunca había hablado con él cuando estaba con ellos.

-¿Por qué?- me dijo desconcertado.

-Porque no lo necesito ni puedo utilizarlo.

-¿Por qué no puedes utilizarlo?- me preguntó Tommy.

-Porque no tengo dispositivo digital.

-Pero si el espíritu digital es tuyo ¿por qué no tienes?

-Historia muy larga- y así di por zanjada la conversación. No sé por qué tenía la sensación de que teníamos que salir de ahí.. Sentí un escalofrío y empecé a tener frío y el suelo se agrietó un poco más adelante de donde yo estaba, tirando a algunos de los niños al suelo. Ahora lo recuerdo.. A buena hora.. Delante de nosotros apareció Icedevimon. Le congeló los dispositivos a Takuya y a Koji y los encerró en un cúpula rara. Se enfrentaría a resto de los niños que digievolucionaron. Como estaba entretenido peleando decidí acercarme a la cúpula para ver si la podía romper o algo por el estilo. Gran error porque el gran digimon como si supiera lo que iba a hacer me empujó con su largo brazo y me golpeé contra un roca..

_Se podía ver a una niña corriendo por un bosque de árboles enormes y frondosos. Iba por un sendero. Al final de éste había un hermoso lago que reflejaba la poca luz que desprendía el sol a esa hora de la tarde. La niña se sentó en el borde del lago y se pudo apreciar que estaba llorando. Mientras lloraba empezó a murmurar unas palabras.._

_-Ya no va a venir.. Ya no va a estar a mi lado.. Ella rompió la promesa, nuestra promesa.. Ella ya no va a volver.. Después de todo lo que pasamos y no volverá.._

_Entonces detrás de ella apareció un gran lobo malva con grandes garras. El lobo se acurrucó alrededor de la niña y ésta al notar su presencia apoyó su cabeza entre el pelaje del animal y lloró más y más hasta que cayó rendida debido al cansancio.. Luego todo se volvió borroso. De ese sueño saqué una conclusión. Esa niña.. era yo._

Empecé a abrir los ojos porque noté que me zarandeaban. Al poder ver nítidamente descubrí que quien me zarandeaba era Tommy y a mi alrededor estaban los demás. Me sentí bastante incómoda ya que todos me miraban. Me levanté como pude aunque seguía un poco mareada. Empecé a mover la cabeza ya que me la había golpeado y me dolía. Al levantar la vista y mirar al cielo me quedé inmóvil. Debido a mi comportamiento los demás me imitaron y quedaron igual de sorprendidos. Supuse lo que vendría ahora así que me separé un poco del grupo y dejé de prestarles atención. Sentí como algo se posaba en mi cabeza y me sorprendió ver que era Patamon.

-Hola- me dijo.

-Hola.

-¿Por qué te separastes del grupo?

-Si estuvieras en tu etapa mega sabrías contestar tú mismo a tu pregunta- le contesté sonrieno- se nota que no tienes recuerdos.

-¿Los recuperaré?

-Si, a medida que vayas evolucionando. Así también podrás hacerte cargo de este mundo otra vez.

-Si conseguimos parar a Kerpymon..

-Alguien muy sabio me dijo que si te propones algo y lo intentas conseguir poniendo todo tu empeño y corazón, esforzándote y trabajando, conseguirás lo que te propones.

-Pues pondré tomo mi corazón y mi empeño en conseguir que este mundo sea como antes- entonces se escuchó a un Bokomon preocupado llamando a su hijito/ hijita.

-Deberías volver, sino le dará un ataque..- le dije riéndome. El peque me hizo caso y volvió. Takuya y Koji ya se estaban preparando para la batalla así que decidí volver para poder ver la pelea aunque no le presté mucha atención porque estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Empecé a repasar todo lo que había pasado desde mi llegada al digimundo hasta su llegada y hasta este momento, lo que me llevó mucho tiempo. La batalla ya había cesado y supuse que habían derrotado a Kerpymon porque no notaba su presencia. Al poco tiempo apareció Takuya cargando a Koji. Todos estaban felices celebrando la supuesta victoria pero Koji se dió cuenta de un dato muy importante y rompió la burbuja de felicidad en la que estaban los demás. ¿Qué dato? Pues que el digicódigo no había vuelto. De repente una montaña desapareció provocando que un gran agujero apareciese. Decidieron ir a ver que pasaba.

-Adelantaos vosotros. Ahora os alcanzo- y empecé a caminar en sentido contrario. Había percibido la presencia de un digimon y supuse que sería Matadormon o Cyberdramon. Llegue al origen y no encontré a ni uno ni a otro. Encontré al lobo malva de mi recuerdo.

-Cuanto tiempo Sangloupmon- dije sonriendo. Nisiquiera me contestó, muy típico, y nos dirigimos hacia la montaña. Ahí noté que se acercaban dos sujetos poderosos. Al poco rato de llegar los sujetos salieron de una cueva los chicos y un Baronmon. Los sujetos se presentaron como Lord Knightmon y Dynasmon, caballeros reales.

-Sois caballeros reales ¿por que hacéis esto?- preguntó Baronmon.

-Porque es la voluntad de nuestro señor Lucemon- contestó Lord Knightmon.

Los chicos digievolucionaron mientras Sangloupmon y yo mirábamos. Cuando fueron derrotados, los chicos, y Takuya y Koji digievolucionaron en Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon, Sangloupmon digievolucionó en Matadormon.

-Esos caballeros parecen más poderosos que Kerpymon- le dije a Matadormon.

-No es que sean más poderoros, su ventaja es que son dos. Sería pelear contra dos Kerpymon- me contestó.

-Pues que mal..- Baronmon atacó a los caballeros pero en vez de mejorar las cosas hizo que se centraran en nosotros y nos atacaran. Cuando el polvo se disipó me sorprendí al ver a los niños con el digicódigo rodeándoles, excepto a Koichi, porque yo no me sentía mal pero si notaba peso sobre mi. Intenté girarme para ver lo que me impedía levantarme y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando me di cuenta de que era Matadormon.

-Matadormon, Matadormon levántate. Vamos tu puedes- empezó a moverse. Me provocó tal alegría que creí que lloraría pero no lo hice obviamente- muy bien, sigue así.

-No sabía que los humanos tenías digicódigo- me dijo a duras penas.

-Shh.. ahora descansa que estás muy débil.

Pero no hubo tiempo de descansar porque Dynasmon utilizó un ataque muy poderoso, tan poderosos que ni él podía controlar. Lo último que recuerdo fue oscuridad..

**POV normal**

La mayor parte de los niños estaban inconscientes. Koichi empezó a despertar..

-Koichi está despertando- dijo Patamon. Entonces Bokomon se dirigió hacia donde estaba el guerrero de la oscuridad.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Bokomon.

-Creo que si, ¿y los demás?- para responder a su pregunta Bokomon señaló unas figuras detrás de él.

-¡Koji!- gritó preocupado.

-Tranquilo solo está inconsciente- entonces Koichi examinó alrededor y vió que todos estaban en el mismo estado, excepto Shana. Ésta estaba desesperadamente despertar una Matadormon muy lastimada.

-¿Está..?

-Aún no.. pero le queda muy poco..

-Siento que tengas que pasar por esto otra vez..- se escuchó la voz de Matadormon. Después se empezó a descomponer en partículas pequeñas que se perdieron flotando en el aire. Tanto Koichi como Bokomon pudieron escuchar un pequeño sollozo procedente de Shana, y tanto uno como el otro pensaron que si estuviera sola estaría llorando pero al estar ellos sabían que aguantaría las ganas.

-Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí- dijo Koichi, y empezó a escalar. Cuando se iba a caer dió una especie de supersalto, entonces Shana reaccionó y escaló, saltando la pared, llegando a la superficie antes que Koichi. Luego se encontaron a unos Starmon y les explicaron que estaban en la luna y que los habían visto caer a ese cráter mediante un telescopio.

Llevaron a los niños a su ciudad lunar y allí curaron a los que estaban inconscientes..

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo vamos a estar en la luna?- preguntó Takuya mirando a través de una ventana..

-Estando..- dijo Shana en voz baja. Después de decir eso, y al asegurarse de que nadie la había escuchado, salió de la sala en la que se encontraban.

-¿Y a esta qué le pasa?- preguntó JP molesto. Ante aquella pregunta Koichi se planteó contestarla pero luego pensó que si ella no lo decía el no era nadie para contarlo.

-Pues que..- empezó a decir Bokomon pero fue parada por un gesto que recibió de Koichi.

-¿Pues que?- preguntó Zoe.

-Nada, nada..

Mientras los niños estaban teniendo esa conversación Shana se encontraba sentada en el suelo, quieta, sin hacer nada.

**Shana POV**

-_En estos casos me gustaría que hubiese un lago, un río o un mar en la luna..- _pensé. Cuando estoy triste me relaja mirar el agua.. Luego centré mi atención en Kumamon que estaba intentando.. Bueno, no se que estba intentando pero era gracioso verle saltar o lo que estuviera haciendo. Luego noté que alguien se sentó a mi lado pero no me molesté en ver quien era. Sentí que el que se sentó a mi lado estaba tenso y seguramente ese silencio le incomodaba. Me senté bien, ya que tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas, y vi que era Koichi.

-¿Tu no digievolucionas como ellos?- le pregunté para romper el silencio.

-Después del super plan de Takuya.. No- me dijo riéndo. Después de un minuto o así se puso serio- ¿Estás.. Estás bien?

-¿Tú me ves bien?- le dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues no muy bien pero que entiendo, en cierto modo..

-No creo que me comprendas.. y en el fondo eso me entristece ¿sabes? porque me siento un bicho raro al que nadie entiende..

-Lo que si entiendo es que tienes mucha oscuridad en tu interior, y eso hace que sepas controlar tu propia oscuridad porque yo, por ejemplo, no sabía controlarla.

-Lo sé. Lo de Duskmon y eso.. Me alegro de que te hallan purificado y que sepas la verdad sobre.. lo de tu hermano.

-Si- me dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Kendogarurumon que se disponía a saltar hacia el digimundo.

-No lo conseguirá- le dije a Koichi, del que recibí una mirada confusa- la corriente electromagnética no le dejará pasar- supongo que no entenció muy bien lo que dije pero no me iba a poner a explicarle todo ahora. Él se levantó para ir con los demás. Yo, cuando comprobé que mi teoría se cumplía también fui con ellos.

-Te lo dije- le dije a Koichi al oído y dándole una palmadita en el hombro. No me quedaría recibiendo otra explicación de la corriente electromagnética porque ya sabía lo que era, así que volví a donde estuve antes y me limité a esperar. Luego resulta que encontraron un cohete y lo lanzarían cuando las lunas se alinearían.

-Hola- me dijo Koichi.

-Hola.

-¿Vienes?- me dijo mientras me tendía una mano para ayudar a levantarme. Supuse que me decía eso porque dentro de poco lanzarían el cohete.

-Si..- le dije mientras cojía su mano. Luego me cogió de los hombros y me empujó hasta el cohete. Ya dentro me senté en un asiento paralelo al de Koichi ya que era el único con el que hablaba. Estuve distraída todo el viaje y solo me percaté de que al principio la aceleración no llegaba y Takuya tuvo de Digievolucionar; cuando nos acoplamos a la corriente nos llevamos un calambrazo y luego chocamos contra no se lo que y estuvimos flotando a causa de la gravedad, lo que fue muy divertido al menos para mi porque a Zoe no le hizo ni oizca de gracia. Luego un trailmon nos tuvo que empujar porque obstruíamos el paso en la vía por la que pasaba. Ese fue nuestro viaje por el espacio. Mi primer viaje y estoy segurísima de que sería el último porque si me vuelvo a quedar sin querer en la luna, me quedo en la luna..


	13. Chapter 13: Fin

**Capítulo 13: Fin**

**Shana POV**

Después de nuestra aventura espacial acabamos en una estación situada en una ciudad hecha completamente de metal. Era bastante bonita aunque no le presté mucha atención. Empecé a espabilar cuando nos dirigíamos de nuevo a la ciudad siguiendo a unos niños con un angemon.. Un momento.. ¿Hay más niños en el digimundo? Parece ser que si. Miré a mi alrededor y me sorprendió ver a Tommy triste y supuse que era por el reencuentro con sus "amigos". Sin conocerlos me caían bastante mal por lo que le habían echo al pobre pequeñajo, ya que al haber ido ese día a la estación, pudo ver como lo metían en el tren por pura "diversión". Llegamos a un edificio y entraron en una sala con los niños que acabábamos de encontrar. Yo decidí no hacerlo porque en estos momentos no estaba dispuesta a escuchar a unos críos arrogantes hablar sobre no sé lo que.

-¿No vas a entrar?- me preguntó Koji al pasar a mi lado.

-¿Crees que es buena idea que entre en la misma sala que esos niños malcriados e intente entablar una conversación pacífica con ellos?- pregunté sonriendo- Porque es imposible que lo consiga- y dicho eso me marché por un pasillo para salir al exterior otra vez. En el fondo no era bueno porque estaría pensando y si pienso en este estado.. malo. Allí intentaría controlarme por lo menos. Me apoyé contra la pared que había al lado de la puerta por la que entramos al principio y agradecí tener un oído lo suficientemente desarrollado como para poder escuchar la conversación.

-Sabes que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ¿verdad?- me dijo Angemon situándose a mi lado.

-No podía escuchar lo que tenían que decir en la misma sala que ellos así que opté por otra alternativa- le contesté como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo.

Angemon no contestó pero supe que aunque no estaba totalmente de acuerdo tampoco me lo reprocharía. Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que aparecieron Takuya, Koji y Koichi. Angemon les explicó que cuidaba de los niños por orden de Ophanimon pero no seguí atendiendo ya que algo en el piso superior llamó mi atención. Tommy estaba hablando con uno de los niños. Sin dudarlo me dirigí a donde estaban pero no intervine porque Tommy acabó defendiéndose el solito.

Los niños que estaban arriba, Tommy y yo bajamos rápido hasta el exterior porque oímos una explosión o algo por el estilo. Era Sagittarimon con un ejército Centarumon. Al principio Angemon se las arregló para mantenerlos a raya pero un segundo ejército provocó que los niños tuvieran que digievolucionar. Me acerqué a los niños malcriados (no me molesté en aprender sus nombres) porque aunque no me cayeran bien tampoco iba a dejar que les pasara nada. Cuando acabaron de enfrentarse a los Centarumon, que acabaron huyendo, se reconciliaron con Tommy, todo muy bonito por así decirlo. Demasiado para mi gusto.

Todo iba bien hasta que aparecieron los caballeros reales. Eliminaron a Angemon y Lord Knightmon creó un red para capturar a los niños y el muy listo de Tommy se agarró a la red y se lo llevaron también. No me sorprendió ya que era algo que habría echo hasta yo si estuviera en su lugar. Ahora me debatía entre dos opciones:

1- Ir a ayudar a Tommy ya que los malcriados no es que me importaran mucho.

2- Seguir mi camino y buscar a Cyberdramon.

Como no sabía que hacer elegí una tercera opción. Fui a buscar a Tommy con Cyberdramon, ya que éste no estaba muy lejos de la ciudad. Llegué al pueblo donde estaban los caballeros reales e hice una cosa que se me da genial, esperar. Esperé a que aparecieran los niños, que tengo que admitir que hicieron una entrada espectacular con Worm, y aproveché la distracción para acercarme a la celda y sacar a Tommy y al resto.

-Gracias Shana, es la segunda vez que me salvas- me dijo Tommy con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que pequeñajo- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa- Tommy, dales las gracias por todo a los demás de mi parte porque ahora voy a continuar en solitario, solo vine para ayudarte ya que te cogí aprecio- dije sonriendo- No sé si nos volveremos a ver pero estoy segura de que conseguiréis que el digimundo esté en paz otra vez- dije un poco más seria.

-Gracias a ti por ayudarme y tranquila, les daré las gracias de tu parte- dijo mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver pequeñajo- dije limpiándole las lágrimas. Después me levante y me dirigí hacia Cyberdramon. Empezamos a elevarnos mientras guardaba en mi cabeza el recuerdo de unos chicos que, sin relacionarme mucho con ellos, consiguieron que reaccionara y cambiara. Los niños que me hicieron entrar en razón y que despertaaron en mi sentimientos que creía muertos pero ,que en realidad, solo estaban dormidos dentro de mi corazón.

...

Han pasado unos dos meses desde que todo se arregló y que los niños se fueron del digimundo a la Tierra. Me sorprendió que les echara de menos pero era normal ya que les vi y acompañé desde que llegaron al digimundo hasta que derrotaron a Lucemon porque, aunque no me vieran, siempre estuve con ellos. En el mercado de Akiba, la ciudad de los inicios, el castillo de Ophanimon.. No decidí hablarles porque al fin y al cabo al que más apreciaba era a Tommy y de él me había despedido.

He vuelto al castillo de Seraphimon aunque había cambiado un poco en el interior ya que le convencí de que todo de cristal.. era demasiado cristal. Hay un gran salón con sillas y mesas, suelo de madera y un balcón para las ceremonias importantes; Había un comedor donde comíamos ;También estaban los jardines, mi habitación y un montón de salas más. En este momento Magna Angemon, que aún no había conseguido digievolucionar a Seraphimon, me debía estar buscando como loco por un acontecimiento que se acercaba.. El comienzo del verano. Así que todo el mundo andaba pendiente de si mis ojos azules adoptaban, por mínimo que fuera, un color verdoso.. Sí, mis ojos vuelven a ser normales igual que mi pelo y se puede decir que ya soy normal aunque en el fondo quedan restos de lo que pasó porque donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. Pero como digo yo, considerando que mi elemento es el viento: si donde hay cenizas pasa el viento.. las cenizas vuelan.

* * *

**Bueno, con esto doy por concluída la historia. Decidí no poner lo de Lucemon porque no se me da bien describir batallas y porque me pareció que no debía variar la historia en ese punto. El retraso se debe a que no sabía bien como poner el final y me tuvo que ayudar una amiga y tal y cual.. Ahora empezaré otra historia pero unos años después de esta (3 o 4 años después) con más personajes inventados para el resto de los guerreros y cosas así.**

**Muchas gracias por haber leío mi historia y espero que os haya gustado. **

**Bye**


End file.
